Because Of You
by Lost.In.The.Sound.Of.Her.Voice
Summary: Santana's having a tough time at home, she reaches out to the person she loved the most but ends up with someone unexpected! Both Brittana and Quinntana friendships/relationships. Rated M just to be safe. Violence/swearing
1. Chapter 1

So my first attempt at a Santana Story. Go easy on me.

Would like to thank SuperBlueGirl12 for inspiring me to write again! ;)

Because Of You

As soon as I arrived, I could sense that something was out of place…

I never thought that it would change my life forever…

My names Santana Lopez and this is the day my life changed, for the worst…

I was met with the sound of shouting voices.

"Javier, we can not carry on like this, you're never at home anymore."

My mom and dad had been arguing more than usual, it had started off the normal marital arguments but recently they had been escalating.

"Maria, I'm a Doctor what do you expect from me?"

And that was his excuse every time.

"It's not fair on us, on Santana and I!"

Every time I was brought into the conversation but never did I once get to be involved in said conversation.

I would shut the door quietly and disappear upstairs like a ghost, there but never seen.

It was like this all the time, now I'm not wanting the sympathy or anything, I mean most of the time I'd prefer do get up in the morning, go to school, hang out at Glee club for as long as I could, spend most of the evening with Brit and then come home to the same situation. And repeat everyday.

Its not like my parents noticed, as my mum was saying he's never at home anymore. He says he's working but one evening when I was out walking with Brittany I saw him, with another woman.

For some reason I confronted him straight away. Poor Brittany, one minute I was there and the next I was fleeing across the road intent on taking my dad down!

I saw him weak that night. So weak. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He literally begged me not to tell my mom and that he would never do it again.

For some reason I agreed. I think mainly because I didn't want our family to break up.

For a good time he stuck to his word. He was at home more often and he genuinely seemed happier with my mom.

Then he started to stay out longer every night, saying his shifts had changed and the hospital were short staffed. Of course I knew straight away what he was doing, I didn't want to believe it but I knew deep down, I knew that our family was falling apart.

I let it go on for as long as I could but I hated seeing my mum so upset, so I just asked him straight.

"Your seeing her again aren't you?"

I caught him off guard. He looked around his surroundings in case anybody had heard me.

"What are you talking about girl?"

He never liked calling me by my name.

"You know who, your bit on the side? The one I caught you with the other month, its pretty obvious and mom will find out soon. Either I'll be telling her or you will!"

I was going all Lima Heights on his ass until he shoved me back against the wall by my throat.

"Now you listen to me young lady, your mother will never find out about this. You hear me? Because if she does, you will not live to see her suffer"

His grip was so tight and the look of anger in his eyes was the complete opposite of the weak man I saw only a few weeks ago.

He had changed. And it scared me. I tried so hard to get out of his grip but he just stood there, pinning me back with hate in his eyes. Until all of a sudden something clicked with him. He let go and stumbled back in shock looking at his hands, you could literally see him thinking how could he have done such a thing?

He promised never to touch me like that again and to his very day he hadn't.

I threw my bag down on the floor and sat down on my bed. Sighing heavily I stared at myself in the mirror, I looked like the normal Santana. Cheerios outfit, hair scrapped back in a ponytail, make up on. But this wasn't the real me. Secretly I hated the Cheerios, I only joined because on Brit and Quinn, to be one of the popular kids.

Truthfully, I just want to be myself. Strip the make up and the Cheerio outfit away and you have plain old Santana Lopez.

Or should I say scared and closeted Santana Lopez.

I looked to the left and picked up the photo of me and Brit. God I love that girl. She brings the happiness to my day. She makes me smile when no one else can.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a loud smash downstairs.

"Shit. What the hell?"

I left my photo lying on my bed and made my way over to my bedroom door to listen to what was going on.

"Maria Lopez you are never to speak to me like that again!"

I walked further out my door and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Please Javier, please don't hurt me again!"

Wait, what? He's hurt my mom before?

I didn't think, I just went. I bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen to where all the noise was coming from.

I looked down to see my mom lying on the floor and my dad towering over her.

"Dad?"

His eyes shot up from my mother to my retreating form.

And there it was again. The anger, the hate.

And then I looked to my moms. The pain, the hurt.

She was holding her side and there was a cut above her eye.

"What did you do?"

The tears were running from my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My dad had hurt my mom. He's never supposed to do that.

I kept on backing up towards the stairs, wanting to escape it all, to pretend like this never had happened because it couldn't be happening.

"Santana Lopez, don't you dare walk away from me!"

He started walking closer to me and I just kept on walking back, needing to be as far away as possible from him.

I gave my next move away, I glanced to the stairs, eyeing up my escape, I darted towards them but only managed to get as far as five steps when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

It happened so fast.

One minute I was on the stairs and the next I was at the bottom with an almighty thump.

I landed on my arm, it doubled back and I'm pretty sure I heard a crack.

My head bounced off the ground before coming to a rest.

He bent down to my eye level and sneered at me.

"I told you not to walk away from me"

The pain in my arm was coursing up my left side. I couldn't move, I was too scares to move.

I watched his retreating form as he made his way in to the back room.

Leaving me and my mom both lying on the floor of our own home.

I looked up at met the look of my crying mother.

She choked out a sob that broke my heart in two.

I lay there watching her cry, letting my own tears stain my face.

May 24th, the day that I was born 18 years ago, 5.32PM.

I glanced at the hall way clock.

May 24th, 5.32PM.

"Happy Birthday Santana"

I closed my eyes and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked in to school the next day with my head bowed, not wanting to grab anybody's attention.

Fuck I hurt.

I was clutching my arm to my side, not wanting anybody to knock it to cause any more pain.

I had no idea how I was going to manage, considering I'm left handed and its my left arm he'd fucked!

Looks like somebody's going to have to wing it today!

Could I avoid Brittany and Quinn all day…

"Hey San?"

I guess not…

I turned round to see Brittany bounding towards me, oh god this was going to hurt.

"Hi Britt."

I kept my arm tight to me and braced myself for the impact.

"How are you?"

Would be much better if you got off me!

I grimaced and bit my bottom lip to hold in the scream I was needing to let out!

"Fine yeah, I'm great"

Obviously I lied.

I breathed I sigh of relief when she let go of my aching form, any other day I would have held on to her as tight as I possibly could but today I just couldn't.

"So Mr Shue said we were going to be picking sectional songs today, I think you should try for solo San."

Brittney bounced down the corridor at my side, thankfully my right side!

"What's the point Berry's always the one in the lime light and Mr Shue is too scared of her to say no.

I swear short-ass bribes him, with that huge shit eating grin on her face, baking Jewish cookies and taking them round to his house, probably with knuckle head Finn so hey can get their solo's together. Oh god now I need to get the image of the three of those together is Shue's house…

"Hey S!"

I jumped as Quinn arrived at my left side, linking her arm round mine. I winced and pulled my arm out from her grip.

"Woah, sorry, are you okay?"

The three of us stopped in the busy hallway I once again pulled my arm tight to me.

"Shit sorry yeah, you just made me jump is all."

I gave her the good old Santana Lopez grin, it's my favourite mask I like to use.

Grin and everybody thinks its fine.

"Are you sure…"

Quinn was cut off by the shrill ring of the bell.

Well we all know the old saying don't we?

So thankfully I was only in one of Brittany's classes today so she didn't notice that I never wrote a single word throughout the whole class. Brit being Brit didn't notice anything apart from the apparent leprechaun in the corner of the room but that is quite usual to be honest.

I casually held the pen but even that hurt my arm.

Unfortunately Quinn is more observant. I had three classes with her, the first she didn't notice much, the second she spent about half the class taking glanced at me with that oh so familiar quizzical Quinn look. And the third, well lets just say she was basically staring at me for the full time!

I had made it to the end of the day but we still had good old Glee Club to get through. I would totally have just skipped it but for obvious reasons I wasn't just going to skip home to my happy family was I?

I wondered down the quiet hallway towards what is possibly my favourite room in the school. But shh don't tell Berry that or she wont let me live it down!

My thoughts went to last nights events. My mom insisted that she was fine and that going to the hospital would only cause more hassle. Really that made no sense but we were both to mentally and physically drained to argue with each other, so we ended up just going to bed. My dad left after we had both gone upstairs. I heard the car starting in the driveway and him speeding off down the road. I lay in my bed as I heard my mum crying, it broke my heart.

I stopped just before the Glee room and leant against the locker door, sighing deeply and closing my eyes.

I tried to move my arm slowly down to my side but the pain coursed through my body.

"Shit."

Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I held my arm.

"Hey San!"

I didn't hear Quinn approaching so I never got a chance to wipe away my falling tears.

"Oh my god are you alright?"

I didn't have an answer for that, so I panicked and I bolted it past her but she's Quinn and she's quick.

She grabbed out to me hoping to catch a hold and she did.

I felt her finger clasp around my arm.

I screamed out as I pulled my arm back to my body and away from Quinn's grasp.

I stumbled forward, tears clouding my vision and bile rising in my throat.

The pain was too much.

I tried to stand but the last thing I saw was Quinn running towards me as my aching body hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm having different POV's so from now on I'll have at the top of the chapter who's POV it is going to involve!

Also apologising about the shortness of the chapters, I do like to write long ones but im just taking a while to get in to this story and I was also far to tired last night to write anymore!

Thanks for all the story favourites and Alerts, really thank you! More reviews would be great so thanks to those who have taken their own time to comment on my writing, muchly appreciated! =D

On with the story!

Oh and I should have said: sadly I don't own Glee! =[ But I wish I owned Dianna ;)

Chapter 3

Quinn's POV

The first time I noticed something was up with Santana was when I saw her in the hallway with Brittany. She never, ever pulled away from my touch. She liked to act all "Lima Heights" in front of everyone but she is really a huge softy at heart.

I know she has her off days with everyone, especially Rachel, but she would tell you if she had I problem with you so I knew it was weird when she shrugged it off.

I let it pass, to start with that is.

First class with her I just let her do her thing, she was always a grouch in her first class, apparently it was still to early to be awake, so we all know just to avoid her for that period of time.

We parted ways after that, going our own different ways. I noticed that she didn't have her usual Lopez charm going on. I watched her walk away dejectedly, with her books tight to her chest, her head down and her left arm clasped to her side liker her life depended on it!

That wasn't the Lopez I knew!

So I spent the next few hours thinking about a certain Latina. I even text her casually asking if she was okay and needed a ride home after school but there was no reply by the time I met her at our next class.

She didn't say a word to me, just a small smile as a hello. It was like talking to a brick wall the whole time.

She sat in her seat, two in front and one to the left. I watched her open her books and sit back on the seat with her pen in hand.

I sighed as I did the same and took my attention to the front of the class when the teacher walked in.

Ten minutes had passed and she still hadn't wrote a damn thing! She was perching her head on her right hand and she held her pen over her paper but it wasn't moving.

I know she can have her off days but something was seriously up.

"Miss Fabray I would like it if you would pay attention in my class!"

Seriously I stop writing for two minutes and I get in to trouble for it and Santana hasn't done a thing since the class started?

"Sorry Miss."

I waited for it but it never came.

I think even the teacher was waiting for it, I even heard the sigh if relief when she didn't!

The sarcastic comment.

The one that always follows if I get in to trouble in class.

But it never came, it's like she never even noticed the teacher speaking.

That is not the Lopez I know!

* * *

><p>Before I knew it the end of the day had come around. After receiving no chat from Santana all day I had decided to give up, for now that is.<p>

I labelled myself as a stalker for the rest of he day, that's right I was Santana Lopez's stalker for the day!

I never took my eyes off her once throughout our last class together, or through lunch or between classes. I was late for nearly all of my classes 'cause I watched her walk to each of hers.

I told you I'm in a stalker mood today!

It was finally time for Glee, my release for the day, even if it did mean I had to endure Finn and Rachel drooling over each other!

And no that is not the jealous kind of 'Omg, Finn and Rachel are together when it should be me'. I mean with Finn not Rachel, mind out of the rainbow filled gutter guys, I leave that to Santana!

Speaking of that Latina…

"Hey San!"

She was leaning against the locker just up the hallway from Glee. Hang on, is she crying? God I take my eyes off of her or five minutes!

"Oh my god are you alright?"

I walked up to her side to see if I could find any signs of why she was crying.

Her eyes shot open revealing her beautiful brown orbs, but the fire was missing in her eyes along with something else but I couldn't put my finger on it…

The next thing I knew she was bolting it past me but me being the agile one that I am caught onto her arm just before she could get any further.

Go me!

I couldn't quite believe the sound that came from her small body. A scream that the entire school must have heard!

Not so go me?

She yanked her arm out of my grasp as I loosened my grip.

Her tears were falling faster and her skin had paled dramatically as she stumbled forward. I went forward to catch her but my feet were frozen in shock!

I watched her as if in slow motion, falling to the ground, her eyes blurring, but I could still see it. I could see her pleading in her eyes, the pleading to help her.

It snapped me out of my daze as I ran toward her limp body.

"Santana! Santana! God come on girl!"

I slid down on to my knees beside her small form. I lifted her head on to my lap and straightened her body out.

"Hey San come on, come back to me."

I soothed my hand over her head and down the side of her face.

"Quinn what's going on?"

Mr Shue's voice filled my ears.

"She.. She fainted.. I.. I don't…"

I tried to form words but I was too shocked, it was happening right in front of my eyes but it still didn't seem real to me.

I glanced over to see Mr Shue walking towards me, as he bent down I saw Rachel's small form peeking round the door with Finn beside her.

"Mr. Shue can you get them to go back in or can you move Santana in to another room, I know she''ll kill me if she finds out Berry saw her like this."

He looked at me sympathetically and agreed.

"Hey guys go back into class and start brain storming, I wont be long and close the door behind you."

I took my eyes back to Santana. Studying her body, she seemed different. I noticed she looked a lot thinner than she did. And even through her make up I could tell she was tired…

"Quinn, hey Quinn?"

I was taken out of my thoughts by Mr Shue touching my shoulder.

I checked the classroom, across the hall, its empty so I'm going to carry Santana there, I don't want anybody else stumbling open her, or she'll be feeding me to the bears along with you!"

I hadn't even noticed that he'd left.

I held Santana's head until Mr Shue reached under it and her knees and carried her in to the nearby classroom.

I followed and watched as he slowly laid her back down on the ground.

I knelt back down to her side taking her right hand in mine.

"What happened Quinn?"

I turned to find Mr Shue now behind me sitting on a chair. Since when did this man have stealth?

"Em, I don't know. I.. I found her crying… and I tried to stop her from running… she screamed, like I hurt her… and… and then she… she just collapsed!"

Tears started running down my face as I kept my eyes constantly on Santana's, waiting for any sign of her coming round.

"I heard her scream, thankfully Rachel was having one of her "solo moments" before every one arrived so I heard it the loudest, they only followed me to the door cause I left so abruptly."

I just nodded still keeping an eye on Santana.

"Will you be okay, they'll be wondering where I am."

Again I nodded.

"Let me know when she comes round, if she doesn't in the next fifteen minutes I'll call for an ambulance."

I turned to him this time.

"Please just don't say anything to them about this, make something up, anything up if they ask."

It was his turn to nod this time.

I watched as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hey San, I need you to wake up for me, 'cause your kind of freaking me out a little here. Please, just open those pretty eyes."

I sighed as I got no response.

I clutched her hand tighter and let more tears fall.

I sat and waited.

I wasn't leaving her side until I found out what was going on.

* * *

><p>So Quinn's POV! What do you think? I know my writing's different but it's just how I like to write!<p>

Please review! =D Twood make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on San, wake up."

What the fuck, why am I dreaming about Quinn, again!

Hold up.

Shiiiiiiittt!

My eyes started to adjust to the light.

The fuck?

"Hey, there's those pretty eyes. Where'd you go?"

Quinn?

"What's going on? Where am I?"

I pushed myself up but instantly regretted it as my arm buckled under the pain.

"Shit"

Quinn's arms slid under my body before I felt the full impact of the floor.

"San, what the hells going on, your scaring me. What happened to your arm?"

Crap, there goes the nice Quinn.

And here comes the denial.

"It's nothing Q, its just a sprain."

"Yeah okay I'm not stupid Santana, I may look like it but I know something's up and your not leaving this room until you tell me the truth okay?"

I let Quinn perch my body against the desk.

"If I didn't know better i'd think you were trying to seduce me Fabray"

"Damn it Santana, just stop"

I jumped back as Quinn got to her feet.

"Tell me what the hells going on?"

No, San, not the tears anything but the tears. Do not show the weak side.

"You don't have to worry about me Quinn, everything's fine"

I kept my eyes to the floor and avoided all eye contact.

"Bull San! And you know it!"

I flinched at her words.

"Shit San, I'm sorry"

She knelt down in front of me and she took my hand in hers, I slightly winced as she lifted it higher.

"Of course I care about you, I always have and I always will, you're my best friend. I care about you, San, I care."

Fuck, tears Lopez!

"Why does this hurt so much?"

She gently stroked the length of my arm, I gritted my teeth as she reached, what I'm pretty sure was a bit of bone sticking up, I let a tear run down my cheek and whimpered.

"Please, don't, it hurts so much Quinn"

And there goes the walls, great!

"I didn't think it was bad last night, honest, I didn't, but it just got worst throughout today."

I looked down to where Quinn had her hand on my arm, remembering the nights events. I shut my eyes tight as another tear fell.

"Hey, look at me."

She reached her hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at her.

"What happened? And don't say nothing because I'm pretty sure that this is not nothing. "

I contemplated it, I really did but I'd be worrying her over nothing. I mean this is a one off thing, right? Nothing else is going to happen so there is no point in telling her.

"I fell. Down the stairs in my house. I wasn't looking where I was going and the next thing I knew I was at the bottom of the stairs. I landed on my arm, I didn't think anything of it so I just took some pain killers and went to bed. No biggy."

Quinn looked at me, clearly not believing me. I could literally hear the cogs turning in her head, trying to believe my words. I just hoped to god she wouldn't push it…

"What about your parents? They must have heard your boney ass falling down those stairs, they should have taken you to hospital to get checked out."

"They weren't at home. And if they were I wouldn't want to have worried them over nothing"

She looked at me in disbelief.

"This…"

She poked at my arm.

"OW!"

"… Is not nothing Lopez. And its your parents job to worry cause if they didn't it would be left to your best friend to do the worrying and you know what that does to my skin!"

She always could make me smile.

"That's bull and you know it. You always have perfect skin."

Quinn was still holding onto my arm with a feather touch, yet it was so comforting, I had actually forgotten about the pain, almost.

"I want to take you to hospital San."

"No! No hospitals, please, I'll be fine, I'll make an appointment with my doctor…

"Your dad's a doctor San!"

Fuck! I walked into that one!

"Yeah but he's not my doctor Quinn. It's against rules or something, I never did listen and to be honest I wouldn't want him knowing all my medical shit, that would be weird. So we're not going to do anything about it and I'll sort it out, okay?"

Quinn let go off my arm and flumped back down to the ground.

"We will sort this out okay, right now, your getting in my car and I'm taking you to the hospital. What times your dads shift at?"

She's meddling again.

"He was in early this morning so he should be at home just now"

I nearly believed my words but I knew he wouldn't be at home, he'd be with her.

"So…"

"So what Quinn?"

God I wish she'd stop looking at me like ive grown a pair of horn and tail.

"So your dad wont be there, so you wont have to worry, like I am right now! The skin Santana, the skin"

"Ugh drama Queen, your as bad as Berry! And I need to go home to my mom, I said I wouldn't be late."

She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Okay first, do not ever compare me to Berry Okay, never! Or I'll go all Lima heights on your sweet ass! And two I'm sure your mom wont mind me taking you to hospital to make sure your not seriously hurt. And as you said your dads at home so she'll be fine"

That's what I'm worried about!

I sat contemplating. My arm really did hurt but I couldn't leave my mom at home alone. And she needed a doctor too.

Oh and now she's doing the puppy dog eyes, nobody can resist the Fabray puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Okay, you win Fabray!"

"Hah I knew you'd cave!"

I did my trade mark roll of the eyes.

"Yeah well you did the Fabray puppy dog eyes didn't you?"

She pushed herself to her feet and held her hand out to mine.

"Come on then before you change your mind."

Why did I get the feeling I was going to regret this?

* * *

><p>Yes i know another short one but i just wanted to get something up for you guys!<p>

Please keep reviewing and thanks for the story alert and favourites!


	5. Chapter 5

Short chapter but you can blame SuperBlueGirl12 for that =P Hehe.

Sadly don't own Glee and only dream of owning Dianna! Hah! Dont we all!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

You know that feeling of regret that I had?

Yup, that's right, stupid Quinn.

"See I told you it wouldn't be too bad?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and Quinn continued to walk to her car. We'd just left the hospital after a two hour wait and were now currently heading home.

"Hold up Fabray! I've broke my fucking arm! I would say that's pretty bad you know!"

She spun around to face me, hand on hips.

"Actually you fractured your radius and should be out of that cast in 4 weeks"

I knew there was a reason why I brought her with me. I knew I wouldn't listen to the doctor and I knew that she would!

"Damn you Dr. Fabray! Still it's a pain In my ass! Coach Sylvester's going to kill me. She'll make me do the routines with the cast on for god sake!"

She walked back towards me and took my good hand in hers.

"On the bright side at least you can still sing, we need you in Glee so you can maybe focus more on that. I'm not saying that you quit the Cheerio's maybe just swap it up a little."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe she's right, I am getting fed up of Sue's smart ass comments these days. But its another excuse to be away from home though.

"Hey, you okay?"

I was taken out of my thoughts my Quinn squeezing my hand.

"Em yeah fine, can we just go, I've been here too long already."

"Course we can. Want me to drop you off at yours?"

The whole arm thing could get awkward.

"Em actually could I go back to yours. I mean just for a while, I don't want to intrude or anything just could do with some company, if that's okay?"

I sheepishly looked down at my feet.

Why are you getting shy around Fabray, get your act together Lopez!

"And why would that be a problem? Your welcome any time, you know that. Well as long as you don't make a move on me!"

Oh god what was that, oh yeah laughing I'd almost forgot what that felt like!

"Well if you weren't so damn beautiful then we wouldn't have that problem, would we?"

Well that's something I thought I'd never see, Quinn Fabray blushing because of me.

"Shut up Lopez, lets get going"

She linked her arm in mine and we walked to her car.

We settled into a comfortable silence.

"So do you think they missed us in Glee today?"

"Don't you mean don't they missed me? You, not so much"

That earned me a playful slap across my arm, my good one, she's not that mad.

"Hey, take that back! Or I will hit your bad arm!"

Hmm maybe she is mad!

"Okay, okay, just stop the violence, jeese!"

"Crap, Mr Shue."

She let go of my arm and jogged the rest of the way to her car.

"What about Mr. Shue?"

She fumbled in her bag until she pulled out her cell.

"6 missed calls, great. I said I would let him know how you are and that was nearly 3 hours ago. I never actually told you but he helped you, he carried you into that classroom and stopped Berry from seeing you."

Oh, I see. I supposed I should be slightly pissed that he picked me up in this skirt but I suppose its cancelled out by him stopping Berry seeing me.

"Hey, hi Mr Shue… yeah im sorry…no she's okay, well not okay she's fractured her arm… why don't we speak tomorrow… okay, thanks again…bye"

I leant against her car and listened to her cute rambling.

"You know 'she' has a name and 'she' was standing right here"

She threw her cell back into her bag and closed the door.

"Actually you were standing over there at the time."

"Smart ass"

I walked round to the passenger door as she walked to the drivers side.

"So my house it is yeah?"

I simply nodded as a settles into the seat.

"And you can stay as long as you want you know. Everything's going to be fine San, I promise."

I looked into her eyes with watery eyes.

"I hope so Q, I really do."

I saw the panic in her eyes, I knew then that she knew something was seriously wrong but because she's my best friend and she cares, she knows not to ask, she knows not to push.

"I promise"

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I. Promise."

The tears started flowing now as I saw how much she meant it. She leant forward and gave me one of those awkward car hugs but it didn't matter all that mattered was that she was there and I knew that she was going to be there for me, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Told you it was short but i wanted to give you something rather than nothing!<p>

Hope your still reading and enjoying!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I will probably do Quinn's POV again in this story but just going with Santana's to establish her home life more!

I will try to make these as long as possible but sometimes my mind just shuts off and my mind is everywhere right now so I apologise in advance if they are crap!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Santana's POV

"You know I did say you could stay as long as you want, the spare room has always got your name on it if you need it you know."

Quinn was casually leaning against the door frame of her house as I stood outside, bag on shoulder ready to go.

"Yes I do know that but I need to go home and see my mom. Thanks by the way, for everything, for caring."

"Come here Lopez"

She opened her arms and I gladly melted into her body for one of those perfect Fabray hugs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride home? It's getting late and I'd worry about you too much."

I pulled back out of her embrace and stepped back onto the pathway.

"I'm sure, you've done enough for me today and I could do with the walk home. And you know I'll go all Lima Heights on anybody's ass if they come near me."

Quinn quizzically lifted one of her eyebrows.

"What and attack them with your cast? That really brings reassurance to my worry San. You better go before I kidnap you and throw you in my car and take you home!"

"Yes mom. I'll see you tomorrow Quinn and thanks again"

I turned around to the sidewalk and headed in the direction of my house. Not that I was going to head there first anyway. I pulled the hoodie Quinn gave me over my head and changed direction.

I headed to my destination, deep in thought. How the fuck could this be happening? My frigging dad broke my arm last night and has probably broken my moms ribs. God how am I going to get her to the hospital without us looking suspicious? Two Lopez's in one day, cause that wont raise any alarm bells with the hospital.

I pulled out my phone, 4 new messages. Quinn from earlier on in the day. One from Brittany asking why I wasn't at Glee. Well looks like Rachel didn't tell any one what happened, she's not so bad after all. The last two were from my mom. The first asking if I was okay and the second asking me to call her.

I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Santana are you alright?"

The panic evident in her voice.

"Hey mom, I'm fine, I've been at Quinn's. Are you okay?"

There was a sigh at the other end of the line.

"Mom? Has he hurt you again?"

My heart started to race. Damn it, I knew I should have gone home.

"No, no he hasn't. But I have to tell you something honey. Now don't take this the wrong way and if I could have I would have asked you too but with your school I didn't want to."

She took a deep breath. As did I as I stopped and sat down on the nearest wall.

"What is it mom, just tell me, please!"

"I've gone to visit family in Mexico."

Wait gone as in left already…

"Santana are you there? Please don't hate me, I just had to leave for a while, I'm so sorry"

I leant my head against my hand.

"What and you didn't think I wanted to get away too? I would have come with you mom! Do you not think he's going to flip out when he realises you've gone cause I take it you didn't tell him to his face that you were leaving, did you? I cant believe this mom, he broke my fucking arm and your leaving me alone with him?"

I heard her sobs in the background.

"Mom I'm sorry okay…"

"No. I'm sorry Santana. I'll call I promise. I'm so sorry."

"No wait mom, don't…"

But all I heard was the click of the phone going dead.

"Fuck!"

I threw my phone across the road and watched as it bounced off the wall at the other side of the sidewalk.

"Fuck!"

I got up and trudged over to where my phone landed, thankfully it was still working but just had a great bog crack on the screen.

I sighed and went back to the task in hand.

I cant believe her. Well I don't blame her but she's just left her daughter in the hands of her psycho dad! Maybe I should have stayed a Quinn's tonight, I guess that's what I get for not checking my messages earlier.

I rounded a few more corners and stopped as I got to the spot to where I needed to be.

The house where he would be, her house.

I walked into the park across from her house and took up a spot where I could see them but they couldn't see me. I looked down the road, right enough there was his car parked a few houses down. It was just starting to get dark so I could still see quite clearly. I sat and waited until there was some movement.

A person stood in the front room, definitely a woman. I waited a minute until I saw a man's figure appear. I couldn't quite see his face but I was sure it was him. I watched him, take her by the hips and pull her in to his body. I felt sick, I couldn't believe he could do such a thing to my mom. He let her out of his embrace as he made his way to the window. I sub consciously ducked in case he caught a glimpse of me. But I saw him, I saw him as he looked up and down the street before reaching for the blinds and drawing them closed, stopping the out side world seeing in, seeing his devious ways.

I had my evidence so I got up and walked further into the park. In a daze really, not knowing where I was going or what I was doing. I sat on the swing in the middle of the park lost in my own thoughts.

I looked to the sky and watched it as it darkened until it was now only the moon light that was keeping the park from dropping into the dark.

I don't know what brought me out of my daze but I soon realised I'd been sitting there for nearly an hour.

"Shit!"

I grabbed my bag and headed for the exit at the other side of the park not wanting to bump into my dad. I knew I needed to get home before him, get to my bedroom and hide away from him.

I started into a jog as I left the park taking all the short cuts to get to my house as quick as I possibly could. Quinn would kill me if she knew I was running around Lima in the darkest parts but it wasn't that I was scared of the most, it was what could be waiting for me at home if I didn't get there in time.

Funny that when you really think about it, I'm running towards the thing I fear the most, any body would think I'm mad!

I made it too my house in record time and thankfully his car wasn't in the driveway when I got there.

I climbed the steps two at a time as I rummaged with my good hand in my bag for my keys, I found them just as I reached the door.

There was an eerie presence as I walked in. The silence was over bearing. The door clicking behind me made me jump.

I walked around the rooms, scanning every one. They were immaculate, everything in place. The only thing out of place was the envelope that sat in the middle of the table in the kitchen addressed to my dad. I let a single fat tear roll down my cheek at the thought of her writing it.

I couldn't take the silence any longer, I went up to my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I pulled my iPod out from my bedside drawer and placed it into the docking station. I didn't care what came on as long as there was noise.

I pulled Quinn's hoodie off over my head and laid in on my bed. I needed a shower, the cold night air had clung to my body and I hadn't managed to shake it off.

I made my way into my en suite with my music still playing. I stripped off my Cheerio's uniform and discarded it onto the floor as I made my way to the shower, I reached forward to the handle but stopped when I saw the cast. I'd completely forgotten about it.

"Fuck sake!"

I pulled on my dressing gown as I made my way back down the stairs to the kitchen in search for a bag to put over my cast.

After a good rummage through a few cupboards I found one stashed away.

"Right second attempt Lopez"

I wrapped it around my cast as I made my way back up to my bedroom, I pulled my door shut for the second time and returned to the shower, dropping the gown to the floor and awkwardly getting into the shower.

Once I got it in a stared at my cast.

"I' pretty sure I was told not to shower for a few days or something but if you wont tell then I wont okay? And just co operate please! And now Lopez your not only speaking to yourself but your cast too, great! Let's see how this goes"

* * *

><p>After a fifteen minute struggle I kind of gave up, I got my body temperature up so that's all that mattered to me.<p>

I'd deposited myself on the bed with a pair of shorts on and Quinn's hoodie on once again. My Playlist had ended so I was left in silence again, my steady heart beat the only thing filling my ears. Sleep slowly started taking over me until I heard a bang, the front door closing, behind him. I sat, motionless listening to ever noise. His bag dropping to the floor and his footsteps towards the kitchen. There was silence a good long silence, I thought maybe he hadn't seen the letter that was until there was an almighty crash.

I darted from my bed and to my door making sure it was shut and turning my light off leaving me in complete darkness. I returned to my bed and pulled the cover up over my head trying to make myself invisible from him. I just hoped and prayed he wasn't going to come in here.

I held my breath for what seemed like a lifetime until I heard my door slamming open.

"What have you done?"

The covers were lifted from my body harshly as I was meant with his menacing face in mine.

"Nothing, I knew nothing about this, she told me after she's left, I couldn't do anything to stop her okay, she was gone!"

I thought I'd got through to him but no..

"Your lying you little bitch, you plotted this, to make me suffer huh!"

He caught a glimpse of the white under the sleeve of the hoodie.

"So it is true huh, you and your Christian whore were at the hospital today. Don't look so puzzled, one of my colleagues were on the phone to me earlier and said he was sorry to hear about your little accident. Good story by the way they totally bought it. Good girl."

He sneered and I smelt the wine on his breath.

"I'll just have to be more careful next time, don't want you going to the hospital too often."

He lunged forward and took me by my neck and pinned me up against the head board of my bed.

"Now that your moms left you here with me I can release all my pent up anger all on you!"

He threw me onto the floor, thankfully on my right side.

"Sounds good to me"

I thought he was going to walk away then but he turned around and my stomach was met with his right food, I grunted in pain as it connected. I was not going to scream, I was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"I'm sure you can do better than that dad!"

I should have kept my mouth shut.

Another blow to the ribs.

And another.

I kept quiet the entire time. He stopped, didn't say a word and left me lying on my floor clutching on to my side.

After ten minutes a hauled myself up onto my bed holding the sick down with every movement I made.

I eventually managed to lie myself flat on my bed, letting the tears burn my skin as the flowed down my face freely.

I heard my phone vibrate beside me, I slowly reached my good had over wincing as I eventually reached it. I dropped it beside me opening the text.

Quinn.

'I hope everythings ok. I love you S and I'll be here for you whatever. Night Xxx'

If only she knew.

* * *

><p>Didn't know if this was a good way to end it or not but its ended so there you have it. I think the longest one ive written so far so quite chuffed with myself! =D<p>

Let me know what you think!

And see SuperBlueGirl12 blackmail is not always needed =P hahaha! This ones was for you! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next one guys! I hope yous are all still enjoying!

On with the story!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately i own nothing! =[

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Quinn's POV

So yesterday was different to say the least. It was possibly the longest day of my life… so far.

I parked up outside McKinley and took a deep breath. For once I was early so I thought I'd use my spare time to have a good think about things. Okay, about Santana. After texting her last night I received no reply what so ever, which annoyed the fuck out of me! Well worried the fuck out of me. I spent most of the night waking up and checking my phone for any response but none came.

Morning came and still no reply, so I sent her another one casually asking if she needed a ride… you guessed it no reply. So I then went for the phone call but straight to voicemail.

Did a tell you I was annoyed?

I checked my phone one last time before exiting my car and heading towards the school entrance. Sighing one more time I entered through the door and headed in the direction of my locker.

There were a few more bustling bodies going around the school. And one exceptionally bustling body of one Rachel Berry.

"Ugh great!"

I thought walking with my head down and ignoring her calls would be enough for her to get the hint.

But no.

"Quinn? Quinn wait up!"

I stopped and turned round to be met with Berry's chipper smile.

Far too early for this!

"What is it Berry?"

"I was just inquiring about Santana and yourself? How are things?"

Okay, I was a little harsh to her, I know that and I also know that she actually cares but she's just so damn chipper!

"Everything's fine Rachel, thanks for asking. But you can ask Santana herself when you see her in Glee club later. It's not really my business to tell you hers. And to be honest I don't know much to tell you."

I must have came across as exasperated cause she gave me that sympathetic smile.

"You know if you ever need anything Quinn I'll be here. If you need to shout, cry, scream then I'll be there. We used to be friends once and I'd like to think we kind of are."

I was a little taken aback… okay a lot. So much so that I didn't really reply.

"I'll see you later Quinn."

Her walking away brought me back to reality.

"Rachel?"

She spun around to face me again.

"Thanks"

She smiles at me once more before spinning on her heel and heading in the direction of the choir room, probably for an early rehearsal to herself.

I eventually reached my locker, depositing some books and picking up the ones for my first class. I wouldn't see Santana until lunch time so that gave me another few hours to worry about her.

Seriously my skin is going to be a wreck!

* * *

><p>Eventually lunchtime rolled around, I still hadn't heard from Santana and I was still worrying like crazy. I nearly sprinted my way to the canteen just to see her. But she wasn't there. Everyone but Santana was there.<p>

Shit.

"Hey Britt, you seen Santana today?"

I sat down beside the blonde hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Hey Q, no, she text me this morning and said she wasn't feeling well but that was all."

For the love of…

"Okay thanks Britt. Can you do me a favour though, can you cover me for the rest of the day, just say I've got an appointment or something."

Britt being Britt agreed with a smile and thought nothing more of it.

"Thanks"

I escaped the canteen and the school without any problems.

I needed to get to Santana's and find out what the hell is going on with her!

* * *

><p><span>Santana's POV<span>

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, I knew before I even looked that it would be Quinn.

I rolled over to reach for my phone but instantly regretted it. The events from last night came flooding back into my mind. I was surprised I managed to sleep at all but at some point throughout the crying I must have drifted off into a some what peaceful slumber.

I lay there and listened until my phone eventually stopped ringing, I really did not want to speak to Quinn. One, I'm either going to be a complete bitch with her. Or two I'll break down and tell her everything. I don't want either. I hate fighting with Quinn, okay it usually only lasts for a few hours, a day tops but I hate not having her there to speak too. And If she finds out about this it will only worry her and I don't want her worrying about my shit.

I let out a sigh as I stared up at the ceiling. I wonder if he's at home still?

I slowly pushed myself into a seated position, taking deep breaths every time a pain went coursing through my body. Once I managed that I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slipped my feet into my awaiting UGG boots. Before standing up I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. Well fuck me, I hate to admit it but I look like death warmed up. I stood to my feet, grabbing the side of my bed for support, I stopped as my body swayed a bit due to the lack of food in the past 24 hours. Once regaining my composure I stopped and contemplated looking at my stomach. With my right hand I grabbed the bottom of my hoodie, well Quinn's hoodie, and slowly pulled it up over my stomach.

Holy. Shit.

Who knew you could bruise so quickly.

I didn't.

Fuck.

I dropped the hoodie back down and sighed, more in frustration than anything else. I walked towards my door, slowly, scared that any sound would alert my dad and we'd get a repeat from last night. I stopped at the top of the stairs and listened for five minutes but I heard nothing. I crept down a step at a time and listened for about a minute each time. I eventually made the bottom of the stairs all I needed to do was get to the living room and look out the window to check if his car is there.

Sounds simple, not when your terrified of every step you take.

I took a deep breath and slowly crept in to the living room. So far so good. I got to the window and pulled back the curtain… the car was gone and I could breath a sigh of relief. Just to be sure I scanned every other room in the house with less tentativeness.

I ended back at my bedroom and on my bed, I contemplated actually going to school but I couldn't face anybody, not yet anyway. I picked up my phone and sent Britt a text letting her know that I wouldn't be there today. I would speak to Quinn but she'd be at my door in the next ten minutes!

But after texting Brittany there was no doubt in my mind that I'd be having an angry Quinn turning up at my door at some point in time in the day.

I lay back on my bed waiting for the inevitable to happen.

* * *

><p>After falling asleep for a while I woke up and made my way downstairs to make myself a sandwich to ease my hunger. I went into the living room and settled down on to the sofa. I instantly regretted it, I was surrounded by pictures of my mom and dad, happy families.<p>

Yeah right.

I sat and looked at my moms smile in every photo.

How long had the charade gone on for?

Did he ever love her?

Was I a mistake?

I was taken out of my thoughts by a banging at my door.

"Santana Lopez you better open this door or god forbid I'll rip it off its hinges!"

See I told you she'd be round at some point.

I decided to ignore her because lets face it tiny little Quinn will not manage to break my…

"I knew you were here"

"Jesus shit! How did you get in?"

I jumped from my seating position to find Quinn standing at the door way. I clutched on to my side trying to hide the pain I was in.

"You have a spare key under the plant pot, have done since like the second grade. You should probably change your hiding place every so often you know."

She stood there twirling the key round her finger. She has a point.

I returned to my seat, the end of the sofa furthest away from Quinn.

"What are you doing here Q?"

She gave me one of those quizzical looks and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

"Well you haven't returned any of my messages since last night and you didn't turn up at school either. You didn't even let me know if you got home safely last night. Basically I was worried about you, well I still am. So what's up?"

Damn you Quinn!

"I woke up and I was pretty sore so I decided to stay at home for today. And last night I just crashed, I think it was with all those drugs they pumped me with at the hospital. Look I'm fine Q so you don't have to skip school just to come check up on me. If you leave now you'll get back in time for afternoon classes and you wont get in to any trouble. Your mom thinks I'm a bad enough influence on you already, if she finds out you skipped school because of me she'll be calling me Satan, not Santana!"

"She already calls you that so nothing to worry about there!"

I made a feeble attempt at throwing a pillow at her.

"Best you got Lopez?"

I was too tired to give her a quick remark back so I just went in to one of my little huffs.

"So you home alone?"

For the love of… What is this twenty questions!

"Em yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. I mean I thought your dad would want to stay at home to keep an eye on you and your mom usually cooks a damn fine meal when your not feeling well. Looks like it was a good idea that I came round then."

Yeah great, woo hoo!

"Yeah well shit happens. What's your plans to help suppress my boredom then? Because if you don't have anything good then as I said before you best get your skinny ass back to school."

"Oh your not getting rid of me that easily Lopez"

Ugh, great!

* * *

><p>Yes okay not much excitement in this one so really just a filler but i needed something to get me back in to it! Hopefully with it being the holidays and all i should be writing a bit more so hopefully some more updates, key word hopefully!<p>

Please keep reviewing, its what keeps me writing! =D

Oh and SuperBlueGirl12 you better watch your back ;) hahahahahahahahahahah joking My Lovely!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another one!

I know you are story favourit-ing or alerting but please get the reviews going!

Reviewing is loving! =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Quinn's POV

Well obviously my company isn't that good cause a certain someone has fallen asleep on me! Okay not actually on me but you know what I mean.

She looks so peaceful.

But that cast is looking rather bare.

Hehe.

I get up from my position on the floor.

Your thinking the floor? Yes we were watching a movie and Lopez wanted the whole of the sofa to herself so I plonked my ass down on the floor. The kind hearted person that I am.

I tip toed over to my bag and found my trusty red marker pen.

You ask why so trusty? I Haven't the faintest Idea!

I tip toed back over to Miss Lopez and knelt down on the floor beside her, thankfully her left arm was closest to me so it would make it easier to graffiti her.

Now I was never Picasso at school in my art classes so don't expect any wonders here!

After sketching away at her cast she started fidgeting, I quickly pulled my hoodie sleeve back down to cover her cast up but in doing so I totally freaked her out and received the cast in my face!

"Son of a bitch Santana!"

I rolled around clutching onto my nose.

That. Fucking. Hurt!

Where is that bitch so a can slap her back!

God I'm joking don't look at me like that!

I held onto my nose as I sat back up, oh thank god its not bleeding, trying to get blood out of these Cheerio outfits are crazy! You ask how I know that, well once there was this girl right…

Wait hang on…

"Santana?"

I knelt up to find her clutching her knees to her chest and heavy breathing.

Okay…

"San, are you alright?"

I didn't know whether to touch her or not I mean my nose is too damn perfect to get another blow from her.

I knelt closer to her and that's when I noticed her tears and her quiet mumblings.

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, not again"

Woah wait rewind, someone's hurting her?

I tentatively placed my hand on her knee and thankfully she let me.

"San you've got to listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you, I never will hurt you. It was just a bad dream S."

She blinked a few times.

"That's it come back to me Santana, your safe."

She turned her head and looked in my eyes.

"Q..Quinn?"

Oh my god I've never seen her so scared. Okay it comes close to when she fainted at school but she just looks… broken!

"Yeah honey it's me, are you okay?"

I'd made a move to sit up on the sofa and have both of my hands on her crouched up knees, rubbing soothing circles around them.

She stayed silent for a few minutes and I didn't want to push her so I just sat there looking at her to notice any changes in her face.

Her lip started quivering and more tears started flowing, I couldn't sit back and watch this. I pulled her legs down flat and I scooted up the sofa and pulled her into my body to try give her as much comfort as possible.

"Sshh it's okay S, I'm here and I'm not leaving you okay?"

She didn't return the hug at first but eventually her arms came round my back and pulled me in closer, her right hand clutching on to the back of my Cheerio's top.

"I'm… so sorry… Q"

"No it's alright Santana, just calm down yeah. Just let me hold you okay, don't think about anything else, just me and you right here, nothing else!"

I felt her nod against my shoulder and I just held her tighter.

And that's what I did until I felt her relax around me and her breathing steadied out. I slowly placed her back down on to the sofa and pulled down the blanket that was on the back of it down over her.

I swept some of her lose hair behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep tight S."

I took up position on the lounge seat across the room so I could watch her sleep. Wait that sounded dirtier than it should have done!

Anyway…

I wasn't leaving until she woke up and I could ask her what got her so wound up.

I really need to find out what's going on.

* * *

><p><span>Santana's POV<span>

My eyes slowly flickered open.

Where the hell am I?

I attempted to sit up but once again regretted my movements.

"Fuck sake!"

"Not the nicest way to greet your guests when you wake up"

Why is she still here?

"Oh my god, I hit you in the face!"

I totally did as well!

"Yeah you hit this beauty nicely! I swear if you've bruised me your paying for my make up to cover it up!"

"I'm sorry, not just for that but for everything, I don't know what happened, I didn't want to freak out on you like that, so your probably best to just forget what happened today and go home"

That's it Santana push her away.

"If you think I'm going anywhere then you've got another thing coming! Why do you keep thinking that your going to get rid of me?"

I knew I wouldn't get rid of her that easily.

I lifted the blanket off of me and draped it back over the sofa. I stood up and turned to face Quinn but I little bit too quickly.

"Shit!"

I bolted it out the door and ran to the kitchen sink where I deposited what small amount of sandwich I ate earlier.

"Jesus San!"

I felt Quinn rubbing soothing circles on my back and holding back the loose bits of hair that was draped over my face.

After a few minutes of me wretching up nothing I eventually stood up from the sink.

"Thanks Q"

I held on to my stomach, my bruises aching from the bent over position at the sink.

"You've not really got me on one of my best days have you?"

"Yeah you could say that. What was that?"

I leant against the counter top and sighed heavily.

"I think its just with those painkillers they gave me yesterday, don't think my body quite agrees with them. Or its from the lack of food I've eaten, I cant decide!"

"Your not eating? You know how stupid that sounds right? Why haven't you been eating?"

Again with the questions!

"Woah calm down okay! I didn't mean like in the past month, I just haven't had anything since I was at yours last night. The drugs knocked me out last night and I cant exactly eat whilst I'm sleeping!"

"Okay smart ass! I'm just worried, I remember having this conversation with you a couple of years back San and I don't want it to get as serious as it did last time"

Right okay don't take that the wrong way. Yes okay I had a slight problem a few years back but it was a stupid little thing that Quinn is blowing out of the water.

"It's nothing like that so you can get that idea out of your little head already. Now you should probably get going my mom and dad will be home soon and Judy will be worrying about you."

Mom and dad, yeah right!

"San I don't want to leave you when your like this okay!"

"Stop arguing with me Q, I'll be fine yeah and I will text you later this time, I promise. Just get your skinny ass out of my house."

Looks like she's caving.

"Fine! But I swear if anything is wrong with you and you don't call me I'll kill you with my own bare hands! Got that?"

Feisty Fabray!

"Yes I promise, now get out of here!"

I started walking towards the door with Quinn following me, she went and grabbed her back and met me at my front door.

"I mean it…"

"With your bare hands, yeah I heard you. Thanks Quinn."

She pulled me in for a hug, one that lasted longer than it should but I needed it, I needed her.

Fuck no, Lopez, get your shit together, you don't need any one!

I pulled back a little abruptly.

"Drive safe Q. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you will. Love you S."

I watched her walk to her car and waited till she was in the drivers seat.

"You too Q."

* * *

><p>So this was meant to be up hours ago but eventually got it up!<p>

Once again this ones for SuperBlueGirl12, you got me to write this chapter and it feels like I'm only writing it for you but that doesn't matter because I'll continue to write this even if it was just for you! ;)

Oh and thanks for a wonderful day, you know what I mean! =D


	9. Chapter 9

So it's been forever, I know, been super busy with life and seemed impossible to find anytime to write anything!

Couldn't believe all the story alerts and favourites, thank you to all you guys that did that! You're the reason why I continue to write!

This is a very belated birthday/valentines present for a friend of mine ; ) Now its your turn to update =P

So on with the story!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Santana's POV

After Quinn left I retreated back to the silence of my bedroom. My dad would be finishing work soon but I knew like usual he wouldn't be home tonight and come to think of it now that my mum has left I don't think he will be staying here often.

I lay on my back staring up at my ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in here!

What the fuck am I going to do? I know I need to tell Quinn, If this keeps happening she's going too figure something is up. She's a lot of things but she not stupid!

I fiddled with my phone on my lap contemplating what to do.

Just as I placed it down on my table my attention was brought back to It by it vibrating.

Brittany.

"Hey Britt. How are you?"

I snuggled back down into my bed pulling my covers over my body letting Brittany's voice fill my ears. God I missed her today.

"Hey San, are you feeling better?"

Of course, I told her I was sick, I haven't quite told her about the broken arm yet.

"Em yeah a bit, I'll probably be back at school tomorrow, why? Were you missing me?"

See my softer side comes out round Britt.

"Aww San of course I did. You know, you never really get sick San, are you sure your alright?"

Fuck sake, I cant lie to Britt, I love her too much. I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes already.

Shit.

"Em… yeah… it's just… the other night my mom…"

I was taken out of my train of thought when I heard a male's voice in the background.

"Are you with someone Britt?"

I started to panic and tense up, she was going to tell her everything and she wasn't alone?

"Yeah Artie is here, is that okay?"

Fuck sake!

"Em actually…"

"Hang on, Artie I'll be two minutes okay, I'll be back In a sec"

I heard her getting up from her position and then I heard her kiss him, it made me sick.

It should be me with her.

"I'm on my own now S, what were you saying?"

"It doesn't matter now. You know I love you right Britt?"

I sat up from my position and leant against the back of my bed.

"And I love you too Santana, what is this?"

"No, I love you Brittany. I'm in love with you. And I need you to love me back because I don't think I can do this without you, I need you B."

The tears were flowing freely now, reality set in and it hit my like a brick wall. I needed her.

"But I'm with Artie San and I love him. I'll always love you Santana."

What the fuck have I done? I've let my walls fall down to let her in but she doesn't want me, not like I want her.

"But he's just a boy, I silly boy Britt."

I stood up from my bed and started pacing my bedroom.

"But he's my boy San and we love each other. I'm sorry Santana but I cant break his heart."

"What? Just like you broke mine… Bye Britt."

"San wa…"

But I cut her off, I hung up my phone and threw it down on my bed.

I don't know what came over me but I wish it hadn't. Deep down I knew that's how the conversation would go but I had that bit of hope that she's come running to me and be mine not his. Only in movies though, right?

I paced back and forth at the end of my bed for what seemed like a lifetime but in reality it was only minutes. Sighing out loud I rolled my hoodie sleeves up and ran my good hand through my hair and sat down on the edge of my bed.

And that's when I noticed it, a flash of colour on my arm.

"What the hell?"

I tilted my arm for a better look…

When the hell did she do that? Oh right yeah your wondering what's on my cast!

Quinn has drawn a heart on my cast, a frigging huge one at that with a 'Q' through the top left of the heart and a 'S' through the bottom right of the heart.

For the first time in a while I actually smiled, it felt foreign to me but I'd forgotten what it felt like and it felt great.

That's when I knew where to go.

Quinn's.

* * *

><p><span>Quinn's POV<span>

It's eight in the evening and I'm still holding my phone deciding weather to phone Santana or not. I know I told her to phone me if anything was wrong so I suppose it was a good thing that I hadn't heard from her. But I still would have preferred some sort of communication from her.

I sighed heavily wondering what to do.

I just need to know what's going on with her. She's just not the same bitchy Latina that I'm used to. Most people would say that it's a good thing, an improvement to who she was but to me it just wasn't right. I know we've not always seen eye to eye but she's always been there for me through everything.

I still remember the day when she found me in the locker room crying my eyes out. We hadn't been speaking for a week for some stupid reason, probably because of some boy. It was the day my mom told me that she had filed for a divorce. I couldn't believe it. We were supposed to be that perfect family. But I suppose I was the one who screwed that up by getting pregnant. My dad had never supported me with keeping Beth, my mom on the other hand was a little more forth coming with the situation. In other words she didn't want to disown me like my dad. Good Old Russell Fabray, always thinking he was better than us. Even after Beth was born, after I gave her up he still didn't treat me like his daughter anymore.

Santana was there for me every time I needed someone, weather I asked for it or not, she'd always be there no matter what, she'd always pull through and be there for me.

And that's what I needed to do for her, be there for her even if she didn't want me to help. She doesn't want to let people in, that's why she's that bitchy Latina, she has her group of friends already, even Berry which she'd never admit by the way. She's happy with what she has right now. And she doesn't notice that I see the looks between her and Britt. They've always been friends and the linking of the pinkies doesn't go un noticed by everyone but they just see it as the friends thing to do but I see it. I see the love that Santana has for Brittany and I see her heart breaking every time she sees Brittany with Artie. Brittany doesn't see it though, she's to innocent to see what its doing to Santana.

And I understand why she doesn't want to come out, after everything that happened to Kurt at school I don't blame her. Yeah I was a little upset that she doesn't think that she can trust me but I soon realised that its not about me, it's about her and it's her own decision on who she wants to tell and when she is ready to tell me I'll be there for her, just like she was for me when I needed her.

At the end of the day, she's my best friend and I'll always be there for her no matter what, she just needs to know that. I could tell her a thousand times and it would be like telling a brick wall. She doesn't like to except help when she needs it.

I picked up the photo that was on the side of my bed and smiled at the memory, the three of us in our Cheerio outfits, the Unholy Trinity. As I was placing it back down my phone started ringing.

Santana.

"Hey S, everything okay?"

There was a silence on the other side of the phone which sent a chill down my spine. Something wasn't right.

"Santana are you there?"

Still nothing. I stood up from my bed already starting to put on items of clothing.

"Santana!"

Shit, something was up.

I was just pulling on my trainer when I heard a faint whimper.

"Q… Please… I.. I.."

"Santana? Santana? Damn it San! Where are you?

I was downstairs in a flash, grabbing my car keys and ignoring my moms calls.

"Home… help.."

I jumped into my drivers seat and shoved the keys into the ignition.

"I'm coming S, I promise, I'll be there as quick as I can."

Another silence.

"Shit!"

I through my phone on the passenger seat and put my car into drive. I headed in the direction of Santana's place, I could be there in ten minutes and I could only hope that she was okay.

It was my turn to be there for her.

* * *

><p>Hopefully it was alright for everybody! Please keep the reviews going, I love to know what yous are all thinking! Cant promise a quick update so just stick with me!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Quinn's POV

"Family for Lopez?"

I stood from my seat in the hospital waiting room. I'd been sitting in the same spot for over an hour, I was too scared to move in case I missed the doctor. With her dad being a doctor I thought that she would have been seen straight away but apparently her dad was not working. Doctor Gerrard had taken her away and had told me she would be back as soon as she could.

"Miss Fabray, If you'd like to follow me please?"

My legs felt foreign to me as I placed them one in front of the other , I just hoped they wouldn't fail on me before I reached Santana's room.

"Her parents. Have you contacted her parents?"

The sound of my voice stopped the doctor in her tracks.

"We have contacted her father and he said that he was on his way here but we couldn't get in contact with her mother but her father said he would keep trying. But Miss Lopez is asking for you and not her parents. Although she is unconscious just now she was mumbling your name when we brought her in here. I know you are not direct family but I couldn't let her be on her own, at least until Mr Lopez arrives."

I simply nodded, what could I say to that?

"This is her room here but I have to warn you before you go in, Miss Lopez was in a bad way when you brought her in, there is substantial bruising and swelling to her face and abdomen. It does look worse than it is Miss Fabray."

Again I just nodded, I just needed to see her.

I stood back as she opened the door, taking a deep breath I followed her in.

I thought that finding Santana in the way that she was would have prepared me for seeing her just now but in all honesty it didn't. My hand came to my mouth in shock as I saw her lying on the hospital bed unconscious. Tears started to burn at the back of my eyes as I made my way over to her side, Doctor Gerrard followed behind, checking the machines beside Santana.

"Hey S."

It's the only thing I could think of to say to her. What are you supposed to say to your unconscious friend?

I sat down on the chair next to her bed and took her hand in mine.

"Doctor Gerrard?"

She stopped checking Santana's notes and walked round to face me.

"Her cast, I.. um.. I drew something on it, its not there now?"

She closed her eyes and signed.

"Unfortunately, her arm that was broken this week, well whoever did this to her managed to damage the cast, in doing so her arm was fractured again because it was already weak. We had to take it off and re-align her bone and re-cast it once again. Because of the secondary damage her arm will take a little longer to heal and she will need physiotherapy once it is out of the cast."

This time I couldn't hold back the tears, I turned back to Santana and let the sobs wrack over my body. I couldn't believe this was happening, this shouldn't be happening.

"Look Quinn, do you know who could have done this to her? I know you were the one who found her but was there any body else there?"

Doctor Gerrard knelt down to my eye level as she asked the question.

"I… um.. No.. just Santana, I don't know anybody.. who'd do this!"

I emphasised my point by pointing at Santana. Anger took over as I thought about what pain Santana had gone through.

"Whoever did this is a sick bastard and is going to pay for what they have done!"

Doctor Gerrard was going to say something but was cut off by her pager.

"I've got to go but if you need anything just ring the buzzer and a nurse will come straight away. I'll be back later to see Santana later."

After she had left I turned my full attention back to Santana. I took a hold of her hand with both of mine and held it with all I've got. I looked at her face and really looked at her injuries. I let the silent tears fall as I tentatively reached up to stroke the side of her bruised face, my hand was shaking as I touched her skin. Her lip was swollen where there was a cut, there was stitches across her eyebrow, a lump on her forehead and her right eye was swollen.

When I found her she was barely recognisable.

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana? Santana? Where are you San?"<em>

_I ran in from my car into Santana's house, running straight for the stairs and into her bedroom._

"_San? Shit!"_

_I scanned her bedroom but she was nowhere in sight. I ran back down the stairs and headed for the living room._

_And there she was. Lying still on the floor._

"_San?"_

_It barely came out as a whisper, I couldn't find any words. So I just ran to her and collapsed on my knees beside her body. There was blood all over her face, I didn't know where to touch her in fear that I'd put her in more pain than she was._

"_Everything's going to be fine Santana, I swear to god it is. Okay?"_

* * *

><p>I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the image of Santana's bloodied face. Raising her hand I kissed her knuckles gently and rested my cheek on our interlinked hands.<p>

"I meant it S, everything's going to be fine. I'm not leaving you, I never will. I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

More tears fell as I held onto her hand tighter, not wanting to let her go anytime soon. I placed my lips to her knuckles once again letting them linger for a while longer.

"You know I don't really want to add a crushed hand onto my list of injuries!"

My head shot up at the sound of Santana's raspy voice. I let out a teary smile as I looked into the Latina's eyes, seeing nothing but hurt and fear.

"Oh my god, S, you scared the shit out of me!"

I bounced forward and took her body in for a hug.

"Shit Q!"

I pulled back as quick as I shot forward and took in Santana's pained expression.

"Shit, shit, shit! I'm so sorry, I never thought, I just really wanted to hug you then, sorry"

She chuckled slightly before it turned in to a coughing fit, her body lurched forward as she grabbed on to her side. I stood awkwardly at her side deciding what to do, as I was about to call for the nurse her coughing started to subside until she finally lay back down on the hospital bed.

"You okay?"

Her reply was a thumbs up and the most fake smile plastered on her face.

"Okay smart ass, I'll leave now then and here I was thinking that I would be kind enough to be your bedside nurse but you just lost out on that one"

And there's that Lopez smile.

"Shame, I'm pretty sure you'd look pretty hot in a nurses outfit!"

What a horndog. But yet she still managed to make me blush in her current state.

"You know you really scared me Santana, the phone call, blanking out on me, finding you, the wait in the hospital, you just really scared me. The thought of losing you San…"

She reached her right hand forward and grabbed onto mine.

"Don't then. Don't think about it, 'cause look, I'm right here. Maybe not all in one piece but I'm here… in pieces"

"San it's not funny okay, when I found you lying on the ground unconscious, it was awful, I do not want to do that anytime soon! San I need to know, what happened? Who did this to you?"

She closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Quinn… I… I have to tell you something…"

This is when her dad decided to impeccable timing.

"Mija! I got here as soon as I heard, oh my baby girl, who could have done such a thing?"

I watched as he scrambled round to the opposite side of Santana's bed. He raised his hand to the side of her face and she _flinched_? I furrowed my brow and sat up straight taking in the conversation which was now in Spanish, great! If Mr Schue hadn't been such a crap ass teacher I might be able to understand some of this but no.

I watched as it was mostly her dad doing the speaking and Santana just nodding but then she started crying, why the fuck is she crying?

I reached my hand forward and took hers in mine, intertwining our fingers, trying to get her attention away from her dad. She didn't look my way but she squeezed my hand tighter, she was shaking like really shaking and this worried me.

I was taking out of my thoughts by Santana's dad.

"You should go."

Wait.. I'm sorry what? I saw him look between our linked hands and my face.

"I think you should leave Miss Fabray."

I didn't move a muscle and I certainly didn't move my hand away from Santana's.

"I think that's Santana's decision _Mr Lopez!"_

If I could I would have crossed my arms over my chest but my left one was currently engaged in something more important.

Santana stayed quiet throughout the conversation, her hand was still closely clasped around mine and her body was still shaking.

"You are clearly making her feel uncomfortable, so if you could remove your hand and leave!"

Uncomfortable? Right that's it.

"Dad no."

It was quiet but we both heard her. I made eye contact with Santana as she did with me, her eyes were pleading with me to stay with her.

"I'm sorry Mr Lopez but Santana was absolutely fine until _you_ arrived so I think you should be leaving"

I emphasised my point by pointing my index finger at Javier.

"And no I will definitely not me removing my hand from your daughters"

I even added a smirk.

He walked round the side of Santana's bed and slowly walked towards me.

"A young lady should not be speaking to her elders in such away, especially not a Christian girl like you. What would Mr. and Mrs. Fabray have to say about it. I'm sure Russel would be rather disappointed."

He reached my side of the bed and with every step he took Santana's hand got tighter and tighter around mine. He came to a stop right in front of me, this was getting a little too uncomfortable.

He grabbed out to my arm and pulled it away from Santana's grasp. I let out a cry of pain at the sudden, forceful movement that he had caused.

"Quinn!"

As he pulled me from my seat and away from Santana, I watched as she sat up from her position in bed, letting out her own gasp of pain whilst clutching on to her side. Her legs swung out from under the covers as she made an attempt to stand but her body was weak and she collapsed to the floor.

"Santana!"

I pulled as hard as I could to get out of his hold to get to her but I couldn't, he was too strong. Santana lay on the floor holding onto her side, sobbing in pain and fear. I hadn't noticed my own tears until they were clouding my vision of the brunette curled up on the floor.

The door to the room slammed open to reveal a security guard and Doctor Gerrard. Javier released his grip from me the minute the door opened allowing me the opportunity to get to Santana.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

I knelt down to Santana, ignoring Dr. Gerrard's question.

"San? San honey are you okay?"

She didn't say anything and only gripped onto my shirt as I pulled her up to my body.

"Dr. Please do something for god sake!"

I looked up to Dr. Gerrard with pleading eyes as she tried to decipher what had just gone down in this room.

She left the security guard speaking with Santana's dad as she knelt down to Santana.

"Santana we need to get you back up on to your bed. You've ripped your I.V drip out and we really need to get that back in for you okay. You think you can let Quinn and myself do that?"

I watched as Dr. Gerrard spoke so calmly, I was still a wreck after what had happened. Santana nodded against my body indicating for us to help her back in to her bed. With the help from the two of us and a little from Santana herself we got her back in relatively quickly. I pulled her bed sheet back up under her chin to try stop her from shivering. I felt an arm gently touch mine.

"Quinn, what happened to your arm?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Thank god she said that quietly.

"Em nothing, must have just been cheerleading practice or something."

I went back to fussing over Santana but she stopped me again.

"Quinn, what happened?"

She said it a little more forcefully this time but still quiet enough for just me to hear it. I didn't say anything, I merely looked behind me and towards the door to where Mr Lopez and the security guard were standing. I took my attention back to Santana not wanting to answer any more question.

"Miss Fabray, under Dr. Lopez's instructions he no longer wants you to be able to visit Miss Lopez"

My back was facing him as he said it, I didn't want to hear him.

"No. He can't"

That wasn't me, that was Santana. I held onto her hand, I cant leave her, I wont.

"I'm sorry Miss but if you don't leave now I will have to remove you myself."

I kept looking at Santana and she did the same to me, we were both shaking our heads.

"That will not be happening Sir. Miss Fabray will be coming to my office with myself as I have a few more questions for her."

I looked to Dr. Gerrard, she knew exactly what I was thinking but I suppose he was saving my ass from getting thrown out the hospital.

"And I advise that Miss Lopez here has no visitor's for the rest of the day and yes that does mean yourself Dr. Lopez"

I'm starting to like her a little more now.

"You cant be serious she is my daughter, you cant stop me from seeing her!"

He stepped towards myself and Dr. Gerrard but Mr Security guard stepped in front of us to stop him.

"I'm sorry Sir but Dr. Gerrard has the final say on this, I will be guarding this room for the rest of the night, you should go home and rest and come back in the morning when we are all calmed down."

And I'm starting to like him a bit more too.

Mr Lopez didn't even respond, he spun in his heal and left Santana's room without even saying a word to his daughter.

"I'm sorry Miss but you'll have to leave too, I'll be waiting outside."

I nodded and turned back to Santana, Dr. Gerrard was at her side checking her drip and her monitor.

"She's fine before you ask just extremely tired, she needs her rest Quinn and so do you but first you should come to my office I need to know what happened here."

"Yeah sure, I'll just say goodbye to S."

I looked back down to Santana, as her eyes were lazily opening and shutting, to be honest with you I don't know how much of the altercation she had seen and heard cause she seems pretty out of it. I knelt down to her ear in hope that she would hear me.

"Hey S, im gonna leave you to get some rest now but I'll be back to see you as soon as I can. I love you Santana. Sweet dreams."

I kissed her lightly on the cheek before following Dr Gerrard out of the room. I took one last glance at her before the door was shut behind me and the security guard positioned himself in front of the door.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooooo after a long wait I eventually wrote something! I was too bust reading all the amazing Quinntana fics for Quinntana week to update anything! I hope yous enjoyed and are still reading!<p>

REVIEW! =D


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next one guys. Please keep the reviews coming!

Thought I'd bring in another POV for yous.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Dr. Gerrard's POV

I've unfortunately seen a few of these situations but you have to treat them delicately because you cant just throw accusations around as you are usually the one who gets in to trouble. So this is why I've brought Quinn in to my office to try and find out some more information on what happened in Santana's room with her father. When I first walked in to the room I didn't know what to think, Santana was writhing in pain on the floor and Dr. Lopez was in an awfully close proximity to Quinn, who was looking terrified.

Something was up and I needed to find out.

"Quinn, please take a seat, I was wanting to speak to you about Dr. Lopez."

I closed the door behind us and watched as Quinn took a seat opposite my desk, she was nervously rubbing her arm up and down and her eyes were firmly on the ground. I made my way round to my seat, taking off my glasses and rubbing my eyes as I sat down.

"All I want to know is what really happened in there Quinn? For Santana's safety I need to work out what's going on here?"

I looked at the girl in front of me as she took a deep breath, she attempted to speak a couple of times before she actually said anything.

"I was so scared. He just changed, one minute he was standing speaking to his daughter and the next he was tearing me away from Santana. I saw the fear in her eyes too, Santana's, before he even came near me she was scared. The way she flinched when he raised his hand to her. Something's not right here. I don't want to believe it but I think it's her dad that's hurting her."

Well at least I wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Apart from today have you noticed any other odd behaviour from either Santana or her father?"

She took a moment to think but she slowly nodded.

"Yeah, um, today, earlier on I went round to her house. She's skipped school and she wasn't returning my calls so I went to see her for myself. She was her usual bitchy Latina self but she freaked out when I accidentally woke her from her sleep. She was saying she didn't want anybody hurting her. And that was before tonight. My god, what if it was her dad that broke her arm the other night? She said she fell down the stairs! I didn't believe her but I didn't want to push her in to telling me what happened, god I wish I had done now. She wouldn't have been in that hospital bed now if I had!"

Quinn started crying at the realisation of what Dr. Lopez had been doing to his daughter. There was no way she suffered that kind of break from falling down the stairs and when I find the doctor that saw her and released her without question, I will seriously kick their ass!

"Your not to know that Quinn. This could have happened tomorrow, next week or next month. You never know how these situations pan out and you have to tread carefully. From what you have told me, from what I saw earlier and the injuries Santana has received I believe we might be dealing with Santana's father abusing her. But as I said I have to deal with this gently or it might be myself that can get in to hot water over this. We can't just go in guns blazing and need to get the evidence to take to the police and child protection services because if we don't it could go extremely wrong and Santana could be put in a position much worse than now. Do you understand Quinn?"

She was still sitting with tears brimming her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I do. But how can we get the evidence? We have to get it as quick as we can or he could hurt her again because I'm taking it that we cant keep her away from her dad without him kicking up a fuss. I can get her to stay at my house but she's stubborn. Even after tonight she would not stay with me. She would deny everything and continually say she is fine."

One thing I knew for sure is that Santana has got somebody who will be there for her through this and that's exactly what she needs in the coming future, Quinn truly cares for her.

"You need to be careful to in this Quinn, if you get too close too the situation her father might get violent towards you too and I don't need another casualty. I know you are going to be there for her but try keep your distance from her father…"

"If you think I'm going to leave her alone with her father for longer than a second then you've got another thing coming Dr. Gerrard. If he so much as lays a finger on her I will break it."

She's a feisty one.

"I understand that Quinn but as I was saying if you do have any contact with him you have to act like everything's normal, You cant give anything away. Okay?"

She nodded in understanding.

"And it's Louise. Louise Gerrard. Dr Gerrard gets a bit tiring after a while."

This earned a chuckle from the blonde.

"Yeah it was a bit to be honest. So Louise, what happens now?"

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I put my glasses back on and rose to my feet.

"Well it's getting late and it's been a long day, you should get some rest. And you don't have to worry about Santana for tonight, I'll have Mitch guarding her room all night, myself and the nurses will be the only ones who will get in to see her. So you Miss Fabray can get some shut eye"

As I made my way to my office door, Quinn stayed in her seat.

"I seriously don't think I can leave her though. When she wakes up and she's alone… the thought alone kills me. I have to be there for her. Her dad doesn't have to find out, I'll leave early, please you have to let me stay. Please."

I knew she wouldn't make this easy.

"Quinn, I would love for you to stay with Santana but…"

"No! No buts! I have to stay with her. Let me talk to her to see if I can get her to open up. She was going to tell me something before her dad interrupted. I cant have her thinking I've abandoned her!"

She rose to her feet as she spoke, getting closer to me before finishing up in front of me.

"Fine. Okay. But nobody knows but me and you. And Santana. Oh and Mitch. But that is it. My shift finishes at four in the morning, I'll come to Santana's room to wake you then, no later! And be prepared to have a sore back in the morning because hospital chairs are not comfy!"

For the first time since meeting Quinn I actually saw her smile but it wasn't for long as there was a quick flash of blonde before she enveloped me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea what that means to me!"

"Oh I think I do. Now come on, before I change my mind!"

I opened my office door and watched as Quinn bounded out my office and towards Santana's room.

* * *

><p><span>Quinn's POV<span>

I seriously don't know what to think right now.

Anger.

Most definitely anger.

I can't get my head around all of this. How can somebody's parent hurt their own child? I know my dad wasn't the greatest but he would never lay a finger on me.

Fear.

Fear for Santana. Her physical state and emotional. Hopefully this will be the last beating Santana will have to endure, her bruises and broken bones will heal in time but her emotional scars will stay with her for longer and I will do everything in my power to help her through it.

Guilt.

Yes guilt. If I had only pushed her into telling me what was going on I could have prevented this. If I had contacted her earlier than I did I could have got her out the house quicker avoiding the beating she received. And in general not noticing the changes in Santana. I should have been there for her more than I have been, we kept on growing distant I always thought she was fine because she had Brittany but I shouldn't have been so thoughtless. I should have been there for her.

Sadness.

I know they say life can be a bitch but this… this is something nobody should have to go through and never alone either.

Leaning back against my chair I looked intently up at Santana. After Louise explaining to Mitch about our little situation he eventually let me in Santana's room where I thankfully found a sleeping Latina. And that's what she has been doing for the past couple of hours or so. And I have watched her every minute of those hours. I'm turning into her personal stalker again.

After checking my phone and realising I had kind of forgotten about my mother, who was freaking out that her daughter had gone AWOL. I fired off a quick text. One that didn't involve the word hospital as she would freak out even more, if that were possible. Considering it was nearing midnight she was pissed to say the least. My explanation wasn't exactly what she would have been looking for but I could hardly tell her the truth, well not yet any way.

As I really wasn't in the mood for arguing over the phone so I turned the device off and slid it back into the pocket of my jogger bottoms.

She really wasn't kidding when she said these seats were un comfy. I'm going to have one hell of a sore back tomorrow morning. I pushed the chair on to its back legs as I stretched my legs and arms out when I heard Santana.

"Q?"

I nearly fell backwards off my chair in a blind panic to get to her.

"San?"

I shot up from my chair and sat on the edge of her bed watching her as she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to focus on my form which was just illuminated by a small light beside her bed.

"What time is it?"

Seriously, that's the first question she asks?

"It's just gone after midnight. How you feeling?"

I subconsciously searched out for her hand, taking it in mine and intertwining our fingers.

"Better, I think. The pain isn't as bad. Awesome drugs they pump you with here."

I snorted at her attempt at a joke, well I suppose that's a good sign.

"Maybe I should get some then! Help me get some sleep. Do you remember anything from earlier on San?"

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her eyes, trying to focus on the earlier events. I squeezed her hand silently letting her know I was there for her.

"Kind of. I remember falling. Not managing to get to you, I think that hurt me the most though. Not managing to stop your pain."

I looked at her with water eyes. God all the pain she had been put through yet she was still thinking of me.

"Why are you crying Q?"

Oh god and now I've worried her.

"It just… everything that happened just shocked me a little I guess. And I'm the one who's supposed to be sitting here comforting you and being there for you, yet it's you who's comforting me"

She made an attempt to sit up but I stopped her in her tracks.

"No, don't. I don't want you hurting yourself, just keep lying down and rest yeah?"

She smiled and relaxed back down in to the pillow.

"Fine I will but only if you join me cause I hope your not planning on sleeping in that chair for the rest of the morning?"

Well I kind of was, well not the sleeping part cause I was going to be watching her all night just to be sure.

"I don't want to hurt you though so maybe I'll just take the chair, I'm sure it wont be that bad."

I didn't even believe myself then.

"You won't hurt me Quinn, you're the last person on earth who would hurt me. So get your skinny ass in my bed. I need you tonight Quinn, please."

Well I wasn't going to say no to that was I?

"Well I suppose I may never get the offer again so scoot."

I stood up from my position and lifted the corner of the bedding up. Santana gingerly moved closer to the edge of the bed creating more space for myself. Once she was far enough over I slipped my Converse off and slid underneath the sheets and in beside Santana's injured body.

"But if I hurt you in any way just push me out okay?"

"I told you, you wont hurt me okay, now scoot closer cause you just let a cold draft under the sheets and I'm freezing."

Yes boss!

I did as I was told and pressed my front to Santana's side gently resting my arm over her mid drift.

"Is this okay?"

Seriously its like I'm touching a glass doll here.

"More than okay, now please shut up so we can get some sleep. Your stupid ass decided to stay awake for the past god knows how many hours so get some rest or it will be my fault that you're a grumpy bitch in the morning!"

Always a way with words.

"Fine but just so you know I would stay awake al night just so I knew you were okay. Louise wasn't going to let me stay with you tonight but I manage to persuade her otherwise but I do have to leave at the crack ass of dawn"

I felt her body vibrate beside me as she chuckled.

"Who the hell is Louise?"

Oh right yeah.

"Your Doctor."

"Your on first name basis with my Doctor? Is there something I should know here Q?"

Oh how her gay brain works!

"Is that jealousy I detect Miss Lopez?"

Oh my god she's blushing.

"What? No. I just.. Shut up already. You need your beauty sleep"

I reached over Santana and turned the lamp off leaving us in the darkness.

I snuggled in to her body and rested my head in the crook of her neck.

"Night Q."

I leaned closer and kissed her gently on the neck.

"Night S."

I let my eyes drift slowly shut as I listened to her breathing steady out. I had no idea what the rest of the day would hold but as long as we had each other I knew we would be alright.

* * *

><p>Thinking of keeping Dr. Gerrard's POV in future chapters and maybe have in influence in things between the two! Let me know what you think!<p>

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Santana's POV

I stirred from my sleep, attempting to turn on to my side but I was halted in my tracks by a body presence to my right and an arm draped over my stomach.

Quinn.

Memories of the night before came rushing back to me. Looking down at Quinn and having her beside me made me automatically relax. I don't know what it is but she just has to be there and everything is better, I can forget the rest of the world for a little while and it's just the two of us.

I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing in to Quinn's touch that little bit more.

I know I should tell her what's been going on but I'm so scared, I don't know what's going to happen if I tell her about my dad, what will happen to me?

I can't believe she stayed with me the whole night and stayed awake to a ridiculous hour just to make sure I was okay. My own father couldn't even do that, he left without saying a word. He hurt Quinn before he left and that hurt me.

I gingerly raised my left arm, laying it on my stomach beside Quinn's arm, slowly wiggling my fingers from their slumber I took Quinn's in mine, stroking them back and forth, relishing the feeling of her skin on mine. I looked down to Quinn's sleeping form, her head resting on my shoulder with blonde hair splayed over her face as she breathed steadily.

I had no idea what time it was but I had noticed that there were more bodies bustling past the window to my room. The thought of one of those bodies being my dad scared my shitless. I really, really don't want to see him any time soon and I don't want him anywhere near Quinn either.

My attention was brought back to Quinn as she fidgeted beside me and buried her head further in to my neck, her breath tickling my skin. I bit my lip trying the stifle the moan that was about to escape my lips.

There was a soft knock on the door before it slowly opened, I tensed momentarily until I saw the white of Doctor Gerrard's coat.

"Hey Santana."

Not wanting to wake Quinn I just nodded and smiled in response. She walked round to my side of the bed and sat down on the chair. Wanting to avoid any questions from her about my dad I continued to play with Quinn's fingers and look anywhere but Louise.

"How are you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes at that question, I mean c'mon really?

"Just great. Broken arm. Broken ribs. Bruised all over. Just dandy!"

Yes okay I was a little harsh and this is not her fault.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out like that. Or at all really. I suppose under the circumstances I'm okay, I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yes, that is true I suppose but you still went through a lot Santana, your not going to heal from this quickly, physically or mentally. I don't know what happened here Santana but you need to know that you can speak to me about anything and I'll do all that's in my power to help you. And I also know that one beside you will do the same too."

She nodded her head towards Quinn.

"You know she fought tooth and nail to stay with you last night, your really lucky to have somebody like her in your life. You'll want to hold on to this one for as long as possible."

I smiled again at what Louise had said about Quinn.

"Yeah I know, I don't know what I would do without her to be honest with you."

"I hate to tell you but I will have to take her a way for a little while. I told her I would take her home when I finished my shift and that's me finished now. The guard is going to be leaving your door too but if you don't want anybody in particular visiting then just tell me and I'll let reception know. Quinn can come back later on but she should really go home, I would be worrying if my kid disappeared for the night."

I knew she was right but I really didn't want her to leave and as for no visitors I could hardly say that I didn't want my dad 'cause that would raise suspicions.

"No it's ok as long as she can come back later then that's fine. How long am I going to be in here for?"

I went back to playing with Quinn's fingers, scared of what her answer was going to be.

"A couple of days. As long as you rest and everything is healing fine then you can leave. But when you do you have to rest, a couple of days off school and no physical activities. You'll have to come back for your physical therapy for your arm once its healed and the cast is off. You've had a lucky escape Santana, you do know that right?"

I nodded, silent tears rolling down my cheek.

"And whoever did this to you needs to be brought to justice before they get a chance to do anything like this again because next time it could be worse. Just have a think about it Santana."

Again a just nodded and let the tears fall. I knew she was right, god why did she have to be right and why is this so damn hard!

"Right I just need to grab my stuff and I'll come back for Quinn, so I'll leave you to the lovely job of having to wake her up at four in the morning!"

I chuckled at that, she is a bit of a bitch in the mornings. Louise got up from her position and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

Get ready for the wrath that is Quinn in the morning.

"Hey Q? Quinn."

She stirred slightly but not fully. Okay, here goes nothing.

"QUINN!"

That got her. A mass of blonde hair shot up from my shoulder.

"What? What's going on."

The only way to describe her at this moment was a sexy mess… no not sexy. A mess, well no not a mess because she still looks good but no I'm not allowed to have those feelings for my best friend…

But she's still pretty sexy…

"Oh god this is way to early San!"

I was taken out of my sexy thoughts by Quinn flumping back down on to me.

"Yeah I know it is Q but your friend Louise is going to be back in a couple of minutes to take you home. You know if she was a little bit younger I'd say something was going on between you two, late night chats, first name basis, lifts homes."

Her body moved beside mine as she laughed at my comment.

"Oh please, she's so not my type."

Woah wait. She did just say that right? Why can't I see her face right now, I need to see if she is being serious or not!

"I don't want to go San, I need to sleep some more. Too tired."

She buried her head further in to my neck.

"Yeah I know Q I don't want you to go either but you can come back later after you've been to your own bed and had more than a couple of hours sleep. And there is the little problem of your mom, she'll be worried."

Groaning at the mention of her mom she sat up at pouted at me.

Sexy.

Shut up Snix.

"Fine. Okay I'll go. But very reluctantly. You sure your going to be okay though?"

I pushed myself up so I was sitting up against the headboard of my bed.

"I'll be fine and I'm in the right place if something does go wrong."

That earned me a playful slap across the arm.

"San don't joke about things going wrong, now I will worry."

"Well by the looks of things I'll be safer once you have gone, there will be nobody here to slap me! And I'll have the whole bed to myself"

And now I'm getting the Fabray death stare.

"You are so lucky your in that hospital bed or less I would be kicking your ass right now Lopez! And on that note I'm leaving!"

I watched as she swung her legs out of the bed and slipped her feet in to her converse.

"Don't be like that Q. You know I was joking right?"

She kept her back to me as she tied her laces.

"No it's fine, if you don't want me here, I know where the door is"

Oh crap now I've pissed her off. I wiggled my butt closer to the edge of the bed that was nearest to her, balancing myself I stretched my right arm out towards her, eventually I caught a hold of her hoodie, the shock contact making her spin round.

"Shit. Q!"

Catching my outstretched arm, she closed the gap between us, securing me into my bed.

"Jesus San. I was just joking with you, don't do that. I am not watching you fall again. Promise me you wont do that?"

She continued to hold on to my body as my breathing slowed down.

"I promise. I am not wanting to break my other arm too. I was just worried I thought you were being serious with me. I didn't want you to leave like that."

She pulled me into her body and rested her chin on top of my head, her arms encircling my body and her hands rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked with you. And I meant it I'm leaving very reluctantly so don't think I want to be leaving you. If it were possible I would be taking you home with me but I cant so we'll both have to cope for a few hours and then I'll come back to visit for as long as I can."

We stayed in this position until the door opened and Louise walked in.

"Sorry that took so long… Oh am I interrupting something, I'll wait outside."

I reluctantly pulled out of Quinn's hold.

"No it's okay you don't have to, this one better get home for some rest."

Quinn stayed close to me and kept a hold of my hand as Louise walked towards us.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry that took so long but I was bribing the receptionist. I managed to get a hold of your phone from your belongings. Yes you are supposed to be resting so no staying up texting blondie here. Not until you've had another good few hours rest. Got it?"

Louise handed me my phone and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you so much. At least now I can text you to let you know that I'm okay to save you worrying. And Angry Birds will save me from boredom setting in!"

Quinn's hand let go of mine but I quickly grabbed it back.

"Hey your not leaving without a hug"

Did I mention her ear to ear smiles are pretty sexy too…

Snix, seriously!

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She once again pulled me into her body, holding me closely to her. We stayed together just holding on to each other like nothing else mattered in the world.

"I'll be back as soon as I can yeah. And text me if you need me okay. I love you S."

I clung onto her hoodie tighter.

"I love you too Q."

We eventually pulled apart, before she placed a small kiss to my cheek.

"I'll see you soon."

After they both left I lay back down on my bed letting my thoughts take over.

Thinking if my dad would appear again.

Thinking if my mom actually knew that I was in hospital.

And thinking why all of a sudden I found Quinn so god damn sexy!

* * *

><p>So eventually another one guys. I know this is going slowly and i would love nothing more than to jump straight into Quinntana for you guys but there would be a bit of a time jump! Hopefully its not going too slowly for you guys!<p>

Please keep letting me know what you guys think of it so keep reviewing!

Adios!


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm still alive people! I have had no time to write these days but I moved some things around and actually got the laptop out to get going! **

**Okay this is a relatively short update but i threw in some different POV's and some sort of fluff at the end!**

**Enjoy my lovelies! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

Louise's (Dr. G's) POV

"You know, staring at the phone will not make a message magically appear, she'll be fine okay?"

I glanced over at Quinn who was fiddling with her mobile, unlocking it every two seconds to see if Santana had text her.

"I am not waiting for a text… this is what I always do?"

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Sure and that's why you just questioned yourself. She. Will. Be. Fine Quinn. And anyway I told her to get some rest before speaking to you and you should do the same. I'm pretty sure she's afraid of the consequences if I find out that she has text you straight away she knows she will feel my wrath!"

And that's the first genuine smile I've seen from her since we left the hospital.

"I suppose your right, she needs as much rest as possible. I'm just scared you know, what… what if her dad comes back and there's nobody there to protect her? I know there is a hospital full of people but he has no problem getting in to see her, he just needs to close the door and… and… what if he hurts her again Louise?"

Oh shit now she's crying.

"Hey, no, now Quinn don't get upset. I'll let you in on a little secret okay. I asked Santana if there was anybody that she didn't want to visit her but she said no but knowing what we know I may have took matter's in to my own hands."

I saw her looking at me quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I went to get her phone, for two reasons really. The first being so she could speak to you. I can see how close you two are and I know how much you worry about her. And the second being if her dad does get in she can phone for help. I know she has the emergency nurse buzzer in her room but I know she would also want to contact you. And I also told Mitch to keep an eye on her door today. I have another shift the same time tonight so I'll be able to keep an eye on her then. I know her dad is a Doctor in the place so it will be kind of hard but that Is not his ward to be on, so if there is any sighting's of him then there will be questions asked."

She nodded taking the information in.

"Okay, that's settled my nerves a little bit. Thanks by the way, you know for everything, I appreciate it, I really do. And so does Santana, she might not say it all the time but she does."

I know they both do.

"It's just on the left up there, so you said you live round here? Small world huh."

"It is that, yeah I'm just a couple of blocks away from here. I tell you what I'll give you my number so you can contact me at anytime for anything, if you need a lift to the hospital or just a chat about Santana. That sound okay?"

I pulled up outside her house, turning my ignition off and reached round to the back seat to grab my bag. After rummaging in the endless pit that is my handbag I eventually pulled out the device swapping it with Quinn's to programme our numbers in.

After saving my number I smiled at her background image, it was of her and Santana, they were in their cheerleading uniforms hugging each other with the biggest grins on their faces.

They really would make a cute couple. What? I'm entitled to my own opinion.

"Thanks I probably will take you up on that offer and probably soon. I don't want to burden my mom. She's not exactly Santana's number one fan and I actually have no idea what I'm going to say to my mom. It will more than likely turn into an argument but I'd do anything for Santana, I'd pick her over my mom any day."

"Well, I hope everything goes okay and don't get grounded 'cause I don't think Santana would be too happy about that. Now go on, get some rest and you can come back and see Santana later on today."

We swapped our phones back before Quinn stepped out of my car. Rolling down my window she ducked her head in to say goodbye.

"Thanks again Louise, I really appreciate everything your doing for us. I'll see you soon."

Waving her a goodbye, I watched as she safely entered her home. Driving off I couldn't help the sigh that left my lips, sometimes my job can be a right bitch!

* * *

><p><span>Quinn's POV<span>

Waking up the next morning I felt a little more refreshed than I did earlier. Turning over I reached for my Blackberry to check my messages.

"Shit!"

No I didn't have any messages but I have just noticed the time, its one in the afternoon! And I don't know if it's a good thing that I haven't heard anything from Santana or not.

When I got in this morning after Louise dropping me off, the house was in complete silence so I managed to sneak up to my room without having to have any confrontations with any of my parents. The likelihood is that my dad will be away working over the weekend, something that happens quite often and hopefully my mum has gone out this morning.

Getting up from my bed I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a hoodie and the trackies I had on last night, walking back to my bed a picked up my phone and slid it in to my pocket before heading downstairs to get something to eat.

As expected the house was indeed empty, the only thing out of place was the note left on the kitchen table.

"Lets see what my…WHAT THE HELL?"

After re reading the note about ten times, I still couldn't believe it.

"What the actual hell, they've just left?"

Shit I need to re read this again… Okay basically they've just left for the next two weeks for there annual camp retreat. Which in other words means my mom having her annual two week boozing spree. Great.

I crumpled up the piece of paper and launched it at the trash can. So much for her being worried about me last night, so worried that she just packed some bags, forgot about her daughter and drove off.

But I suppose that means I can hopefully persuade Santana to come stay with me for a while, at least my parents wont be around to ask questions.

Speaking of Santana, I retrieved my phone from my pocket and sent her a quick message…

'_Afternoon S, can you believe I slept all morning? Hope you managed to get some rest too? Once I get something to eat and have a shower I'll come back to see you. Okay?'_

Dropping my phone back in to my pocket I went in search for something to eat. Well on the positive side my mom has stacked the shelves full with food to last a month.

After picking a cereal I made my way back to my bedroom to wait for Santana's reply.

I really didn't know what to do about her, should I ask her about her dad, tell her that I know what he's doing to her or trust her to tell me herself.

Sighing I went back to eating my cereal.

One thing for sure is Puck better not find out I have an empty house for two weeks!

* * *

><p><span>Santana's POV<span>

I am currently sitting in my hospital bed with Quinn sitting cross legged at the bottom of it.

"So they're off to Jesus camp again? I swear they were there like last month?"

Quinn had filled me in on her home situation for the next couple of weeks. If it weren't for my parents I would be giving Quinns the title of 'Worst Parent's In Lima'.

"San its not Jesus camp. Yes it is a retreat with the rest of the people that they go to church with but its not exactly Bible abiding! I've seen the pictures and not one of them they are sober in, bar the one where they first arrive but still there is a drink in every one of their hands!"

I laughed at the image of Judy and Russell in that photo with the rest of the Bible bashers but instantly regretted it when my ribs disagreed to the movement.

"San you okay?"

I held on to my ribs as Quinn shuffled up closer to me, straddling her legs over mine until she was an arms length away from me with worry etched in her eyes.

"Yeah just the sudden movement that they don't agree with. I'm fine honest, it's just when I… shit… move!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, her lip quirking to one side.

"Okay just done move then! But seriously are you okay? Do you need me to get Louise or a nurse? Or do you have one of those buttons that you press that dope you up?"

"No god no, stop making me laugh, I do not have one of those buttons! But if the nurse was hot enough then I wouldn't mind… I mean if it was… em… a guy nurse.. Yeah a guy…"

I looked up at Quinn to gauge a reaction from her. I know she's not stupid and she must have noticed the looks and the touches between Brittany and myself but I never actually told her that I was gay.

"San… Look you don't have to be somebody your not around me okay. I honestly don't care, I've noticed for a while and I don't think any differently of you. I wanted to say something to you a while back, you know ask you about it but I didn't want to push you away. I didn't want to lose you over a stupid fight over your sexuality. Okay?"

Throughout her heart warming speech her hands had clasped on to mine and linked our fingers together.

"I'm sorry I never told you, I was just scared you know, that I would lose you. I.. I told Britt how I felt about her and… and she said she couldn't break wheels' heart. But she just broke mine instead. I just cant lose you, if I do I'll have nobody Q."

I couldn't stop the tears then. Quinn wrapped her arms around my quivering figure and held me close.

"Hey now sshh. Don't think that San, your never going to lose me okay. Even if you went to the other side of the world I would still find you! You've got me, your dysfunctional Glee family, that includes Berry cause we all see her as the annoying little sister."

I cried into her shoulder as she spoke to me, clinging onto her hoodie with my good hand.

I never want her to let go.

I need her arms around me.

I need her.

"And there's your parents, I'm sure your mom will be here to see you soon."

Unaware of what her words did to me, a violent sob coursed through my body, my body shaking even more against Quinn's.

"Please San, please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this. I just want you to let me in, let me help you S."

I buried my head into her neck as she pulled me impossibly closer to her, her hand stroking my hair as she tried to calm me down.

"You… You don't understand Q…"

She pulled back from our embrace, her hands finding my face, caressing my skin gently as she looked me dead in the eye. Not until now I hadn't realised her own tears were falling from her eyes.

"Then let me understand. Help me understand Santana."

I nodded not trusting my mouth to work to produce the words I needed.

"Good 'cause I'm not having you sit in front of me and watch you fall to pieces. I will not let that happen, especially not to you Santana. You mean far too much to me to let you slip through my fingers and become a girl that your not."

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to hold back the tears that were coming at a steady pace. For god sake Lopez get your shit together.

"I.. can… can you just hold me for a bit till I'm ready to tell you… please?"

More tears fell from her eyes as she simply nodded. She shuffled back from her position and scooted her body up beside my right side. I slowly managed to wiggle my body down and into her awaiting arms. We lay side by side with my head nestled into her neck, her cheek gently leaning on top of my head and her arm resting over my stomach gently.

Her intoxicating smell filtered through my nose and into my system, for a moment I forgot everything and it was just the two of us together in our own world. Her hand gently rubbed soothing circles on my bare skin that was exposed on my side. All that was going through my head was her touch and her smell, her soft lips kissing my temple.

All that mattered in that moment was Quinn and the way her body fit perfectly against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So I did say it was quite short, I wasn't going to leave it there cause i wanted to make it longer but I couldn't make you guys wait any longer so i thought it sounded okay to end the chapter that way. (I hope) If not let me guys know what you are thinking!<strong>

**Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Over and Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Quinn's POV

"So let me get this right, your mom just left? As in walked out the door without saying a word and left you? When the hell did this happen?"

Santana snuggled into my side, avoiding any eye contact. She hadn't really stopped crying since our heart to heart started and by the looks of things she was starting to open up which probably meant more tears.

"The day I broke my arm, when I left your house that night I checked my voicemail and that's when I found out. I haven't spoke to her since then. I was going to tell you last night but my dad came in and interrupted us so I never got a chance. I don't even know if she knows I'm in here, what if she does know but she just doesn't want to see me Quinn? I can't stand the thought."

I was right about both then.

I held her close into my body waiting for her crying to dissipate, it never really did though.

"Now there is no way that she wouldn't be here if she knew. She would be here as quick as she could. What I don't understand is why wouldn't your dad tell her Santana? I mean you're her daughter she has every right to know. So why wouldn't he?"

I was slowly pushing her to tell me, if her dad was the one who did this too her then I'm not surprised that he didn't tell her. One less person to worry about working out his little secret. I was taken out of my thoughts by Santana moving at my side. I looked down to the most heartbreaking sight, her eyes were brimmed with tears, blood shot and red, her face more colourful with every bruise that marked her face, her lip swollen where it was bust open. I felt a pang of guilt, I'm putting her through all this pain, slowly pushing her to open up.

"They've been fighting a lot recently, well for a while now. She didn't like the hours he was working, he was never at home so they just kept on arguing. When I came home to the nights when he was actually there they were always shouting at each other. They wouldn't even notice I was there so I would either hide in my room for the night until he left or until I cried my self to sleep. I would start going to Brittany's after school, avoiding going anywhere near home, I just couldn't take the shouting anymore."

She cried once again into my side and once again I held her as tight as I could. I knew I couldn't take the pain away but that's not going to stop me from trying my damn hardest.

"Why didn't you tell me this? I would have let you stay at mine if I knew."

My hand continued to rub soothing circles on her back.

"We weren't always the best of friends Q and Brittany never actually knew why I was spending time at hers nearly every night. And It was nice just being round her, somebody who actually listened to you and cared for you."

"I would have cared, listened. I could have been there for you Santana."

Okay I was a little hurt that she thought she couldn't come to me for help.

"It wasn't like that. Brittany wouldn't have understood so I didn't tell her, she was my escape from it all, a place where I could forget for a while. If I had gone to you, which there were many a times where I nearly did. I'm pretty sure there was one night where I was outside your door but I ran when your light came on and I heard Judy's voice. You would have understood and I would have had to have seen the pity in your eyes every time I came round to yours because you would know the real reason why. That my family had fallen apart. And I wouldn't have managed to have been round at your house with your perfect family being there, a constant reminder of what my family wasn't. So I never did, I just kept going to Britt's and every time I did I fell for her that little bit more."

Well it's safe to say that the emotional gates have flown open. I need to make a point right now so don't hate me for what I'm about to say to her…

"I would never had pitied you S. I would have helped you. I would have been that person to talk to. Every time you were at Britt's you were bottling up all your emotions, forgetting or avoiding it was never going to be good. It's probably safe to say that your bitchy side comes out at school for that reason, you bottled everything up and when somebody did something small that pissed you off you just let lose on them. Hello we had a fight in the middle of the school for no reason! And you are always bitching on Berry, okay we both are so I'm just as bad as you on that one but you see what I'm getting at right?"

I waited for her reaction, more like I waited for her to lash back at me…

"Ugh why are you always right Fabray?"

… Or not. She even said it with a bit of a smile too!

"Okay I really need to stop crying all over you now. I think my tear ducts have dried out. I'm sorry Q, you came here to cheer me up and I just cried all over you. I'm pretty sure this is not how you expected your day to turn out."

"Don't be sorry San. I honestly don't care that you cried all over me. What I do care about Is the fact your crying far too much for my liking. I don't want any more crying, hence why your going to stay at my house for the foreseeable future."

She went to argue back but I continued on.

"No arguments okay? For one I really don't want to be living alone for the next few weeks. And secondly I want to be looking after you. Seen as your mom is not there and your dad is always working. So no point in us both sitting at home alone when we could both be keeping each other company. Agreed?"

I pulled back and looked straight in her eyes to show that I was being deadly serious.

"I would love to but what about my dad, I'll be leaving him alone now that my moms gone. I should probably stay with him and make sure he's alright."

Is she kidding me right now?! Her dad beats the shit out of her but she still stands up for him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Santana. Just think we'll manage to study together and get our Glee duets going. He can't complain because it'll actually be a win win situation. And you said yourself that he's not home that much now and I can't stand the thought of you having to stay at home alone when you can just stay with me. Come on San."

I pulled out the Fabray puppy dog eyes and pout. It usually does the trick.

"Oh my god stop doing that face Fabray. You know nobody could say no to that face. Fine, fine I'll stay at yours until your parents get back or until my dad wants me back."

I suppose that's a good enough answer!

I bounced up and down on the bed making Santana squeal!

"Yay! Massive sleepover here we come!"

I'm looking quite forward to that!

"Stop it, your making me laugh and it hurts to laugh! Quinn! Stop squealing already the nurse will be in next thinking somethings going on!"

I eventually stopped bouncing up and down and took Santana back into my arms for a hug.

"I'm so excited. It'll be like the good old days. Team… Quinntana? Yes Team Quinntana! How awesome am I?"

I was seriously really excited about this!

"Yeah I can tell your rather excited there. You better calm your tits or your going to end up hurting yourself. And by that I mean me pushing you off the bed to shut you up!"

I gave her a glare that would knock Mike Tyson out. But she seemed to ignore it…

"Well that sounds a lot better than Team Finchel! That team should seriously not be happening."

I was still glaring at her until she said Team Finchel. I'm sorry that's too funny. That's never going to last.

"You would not have it in you to push me off this bed by the way. You are an arm down remember where as I have too fully functional arms armed with thee biggest guns on the Cheer squad. You would have no chance."

She really wouldn't.

"Well I would prove you wrong right now but I wouldn't want to bruise your ego."

Bruise my ego? My ego? Pfft.

"Fine we'll end this conversation now so you don't embarrass yourself. So when do you get out of here anyway?"

I'd been meaning to ask earlier but with all the crying…

"Em I think tomorrow as long as everything goes well and Louise is happy with me to go home, well to yours. So yeah soon. Why your not planning a welcome home party are you? Cause if Puck hears you have an empty house and a small chance of a party you know he will make it his mission to have one. And to be honest I'd rather just spend some alone time with you."

Aww isn't that the cutest. I think she's blushing.

"Yeah of course, whatever you want. And nobody knows your in hospital. I didn't think it was my place to say. And I haven't spoke to anybody in Glee club since I found you the other night. Obviously when we go back to school people will be asking questions and whenever you want to tell them I'll be by your side all the time. Or if you want to tell them it's none of their business I'll be there telling them the same thing."

I'll use my guns on them.

"Thanks Q."

She snuggled back into my side stifling a yawn.

"Hey you get some rest all that crying has taken it out of you. I'll be here when you wake up but I'm going to go see if Louise has started her shift and double check you are getting out tomorrow."

I peeled my body reluctantly away from hers as she snuggled into bed as her ayes slowly drifted shut.

"M'kay. Love you Q"

I tucked her in and kissed her on her temple.

"You to S."

I pulled my converse back on and quietly exited Santana's room taking a quick look back to make sure she was still sleeping.

I took a deep breath as I closed the door behind me. That was rougher than I thought it would be. I still cant believe she is sticking up for her dad though if I ever saw that ass…

"Miss Fabray."

Oh you have got to be shitting me!

"Speak of shit and it hits you in the face"

I turned to see the one and only Mr 'Asshole' Lopez.

"What was that Quinnie?"

I stepped towards him, I am not letting him get to me like he did Santana.

"Oh nothing Mr. Lopez. If your going to see Santana I wouldn't bother she's just dropped off and she needs all the rest she can get. Oh and by the way she's moving in with me when she is discharged."

I thought I'd be blunt, no point beating around the bush. Oh and he did not like that one bit.

Shit.

"There is no way the she is moving in with a skank like you. She'd end up pregnant and getting rid of the baby. Oh wait that was you wasn't it. There's not a chance in hell I'd let her stay with you so get that idea right out of your head!"

So I don't think he has ever heard of personal space cause he's right up in my grill!

"Santana has already made up her mind and she wants to stay with me…"

Fuck.

The next thing I know my back is pressed up against the wall and his hands are around my neck. I struggled against his grip but I couldn't get him away. When has a hospital ever been this quiet and the only doctor around is the nut job with his hands around my throat.

"You listen to me Fabray. She is not getting anywhere near you and your family. You hear me? Never."

"Yeah that's right… go on hit me… just like you… you did your… own daughter"

I choked out my words as his grip got tighter around my neck.

"You asked for this bitch!"

His hands released from around my neck and as I was trying to catch my breath I saw him draw his arm back and his fist tighten.

Shit….

* * *

><p>Sorry about the lack of updating = Life and all.

Hopefully this was satisfactory. I rushed the last part so if there is any mistakes so excuse! As for the guest who asked for where my profile pic was from my friend sent it to me and i can only assume it was from Google images. Sorry i cant be of more help!

Please keep reviewing!

I know i suck!


End file.
